


Sith Warrior: Balthzar

by EpicAwesomeness



Series: Sith Warrior: Balthzar [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Sith Shenanigans, Spoilers, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicAwesomeness/pseuds/EpicAwesomeness
Summary: A Sith with a conscience? Doubtful.A Sith with a Nexu following him around like a domestic mouse droid? Ridiculous.Balthzar may not have much of the former, but he certainly does have the latter.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars related, unless you count my toy lightsaber.

A young teen at age 13, with jet black hair and green eyes that used to be bright and full of life but were now dull and broken, sat curled upon himself in a cage much too small for a boy half his age. A dark cloak covered his small prison, but did not spare him from the feelings and auras of the world around him. The cloak was thick enough to muffle the sounds and smells, but not thick enough to provide protection or warmth from the rain that leaked through the roof or the cold that seeped into his bones.

The boy leaned his head against the cold metal bars, closing his tired eyes and simply awaiting the fate he knew was to come.

The sheer glimmer of his once burnt skin showed all over his body, and if one studied an X-ray of him closely, they would see the evidence of several broken and healed bones. Possibly the most frightening were the thick scars that wrapped the boy’s thin form. A frame much too small, too skinny for a teen his age. There was no question that this child was malnourished.

He had been up for some time after waking from his father’s punishment from the previous day, trying to put the pain into the back of his mind.

Like any other day, today was no different to him, as the screech of the garage door opening and the sound of his mother’s footsteps rang in his ears. Of course, he had felt the exact moment when she awoke and he had followed her heartbeat down the stairs, so it wasn’t a surprise. But that didn't lessen his fear.

His body tensed and he trembled uncontrollably. His breathing became erratic as his fear intensified.

“Wake up you little freak!” The woman bellowed. He flinched when the cloak was removed and the cage door was opened. She reached in and grabbed him by his collar, yanking him out of the safety of the dark with surprising force, considering her thin stature. He closed his eyes against the bright yellow light of the rising sun. The sudden change in brightness burned his already sore eyes.

She roughly dragged him through the door and threw him into the kitchen. He landed on top of the electric stove which she had already turned on. It burned and he quickly jumped away from it, accidentally bumping into his mother, who had entered the kitchen behind him, in the process. He cowered away in fear of punishment. He knew she threw him onto the stove on purpose.

His mother pulled out a small remote from her pocket. It had one large, red button and a lever for power level on the side that was never moved from the highest setting. This remote had two other twins, both in possession of his father and brother, both always set on the highest setting.

Those remotes were all connected to the collar around his neck. The collar was meant for slaves and made to keep them in line by administering a painful electric shock when the button on the remote was pushed.

Said button was pushed by his mother’s dainty, painted finger. 

Balthzar convulsed as the electricity tore through his body. Absolute agony ripped through him, bringing him to his bony knees, his mouth open in a silent scream of anguish. He tugged uselessly at his collar, trying to make it stop. Please just make it stop!

A small smirk slithered onto his mother's face. She enjoyed watching him squirm. She finally let go of the button when blood started to trickle out of his nose. 

“Make breakfast like you're supposed to, you worthless excuse for a son.” She spat and stormed out of the room. She most likely walked back upstairs to wake up his father. Balthzar paled further at the thought. His father was worse than his mother and brother combined.

He kneeled there, shivering, tensing in pulses to the phantom pain that wracked through him. His fingers were still wrapped around the collar.

It was then he heard thumping coming from the stairs. Dread blossomed in his chest. The footsteps were too light to be his father, thank the stars, and too heavy to be his mother. The footsteps landed at the base of the stairs and tuned into the kitchen. It was his brother, Stulte. His stomach dropped.

Stulte saw him lying on the floor and smirked. His sixteen year old brother nonchalantly walked over to him and kicked him hard in the chest, forcing the breath out of him. He laughed when Balthzar's head bounced off the hard floor when he fell backward. Balthzar folded in on his still shaking body, gasping.

“Look at you, knowing your place,” He mocked. He kicked Balthzar in the jaw and laughed when Balthzar’s head bounced off the ground once more. He smirked obnoxiously and left to the living room. The sounds of the television soon filtered into the kitchen.

Balthzar laid there, throbbing and shivering. At least nothing was broken this time. 

He knew his jaw and ribs were going to bruise from his brother’s kicks. He might have a concussion but he didn’t know enough about them to say for sure. His throat was tender and it hurt to breathe, although currently he wasn't so much breathing as he was wheezing. His collar chafed against his burnt skin when he moved. His fingers had blackened slightly from the electricity and his palms were red, but not burned.

He slowly unfolded from his small ball on the floor and stood shakily. He needed to get breakfast made soon or he’d be punished more. 

It was no wonder why he was having such trouble. He hadn't had a proper meal in days and injuries from punishments covered his body. He hadn't had more than a few hours rest in weeks. Those were all excuses though. They did not listen to excuses. Excuses led to nothing more than punishment and pain.

He grimaced as he rubbed one of his worst phantom wounds. 

He gathered the ingredients he needed to make breakfast. As the food was cooking and he didn't need to hover, he got out silverware and set three plates on the table.

When the eggs and bacon were cooked to their exacting standards, he piled them onto plates and set them on the table. He poured tea and orange juice for the three of them and sat them down in front of their normal seats. 

He paused and felt for their heartbeats around the house. His mother and father were still in their room and his brother was in the living room. Making absolutely sure he wouldn't be caught, he quickly stole a few slices of uncooked bacon and hid it well in his old, baggy t-shirt. 

Balthzar looked longingly at the food not meant for him. 

He was fed occasionally, but never at the same time they ate and never more than once a week. Logically, he knew that a normal human couldn't survive through the things he does, but he didn't know why he could.

He forced himself to turn away and snuck outside.

Their house was normal sized for a family of an Imperial officer. It was two stories and made of a grey, blast-proof metal that protected the occupants. Connected was a garage that housed a medium-sized speeder and his cage. They lived on Dromund Kaas, the Imperial homeworld, near the forest on the outskirts of Kaas City. 

The skies were surprisingly devoid of any clouds, despite the storm the night before, allowing the sun to greet him. It was warm and a nice breeze blew by every now and then. Balthzar made his way into the forest with the food in tow, inhaling the scent of rain and earth. The calm soothed him and his injuries were pushed to the back of his mind.

He weaved around tree roots and bushes until he was out of sight of the house. The forest was quiet and the sun filtered in through the leaves of the trees. He paused and tilted his ebony head to the side and blinked his round, green eyes. Then he shifted his head to the other side and blinked again. Listening. Sensing. Feeling. The trees and jungle were thick around him and it was eerily quiet.

He felt heartbeats; small, harmless animals, and one with an irregular beat. He allowed himself a small smile. His friend hadn't yet left.

He walked a little farther, toward the unique heartbeat. He found himself at the base of a large tree. There was a small hole underneath the tree, where he felt the heartbeat was coming from. When he felt he was close enough, he rummaged in his rags and laid the food down on the ground. He backed away and sat down, watching the hole and waiting. 

His patience was eventually rewarded when four eyes blinked up at him from the hole. The corners of his lips turned up into a smile and he nudged the raw bacon toward the creature. A tiny, toothy muzzle crept into the light. It sniffed the air and the eyes locked onto the meat. The muzzle retreated back into the dark. Balthzar’s brow furrowed. She usually liked his offerings.

Suddenly, a flurry of motion flew out of the hole and onto the bacon slices. Balthzar’s tiny friend had pounced on the food.

Sharp teeth devoured the offering and four red eyes focused on the “kill”. An arrow-shaped head locked onto the food and four powerful legs pounced again. Her claws tore into the meat. Her lithe body and thin tail, which split near the end and stopped at two points, wiggled in excitement. Her quills quivered. The tan and brown, striped creature snapped up the last few bits of meat and looked up at Balthzar. He chuckled.

“That's all I have for you today,” he told the little nexu, his voice cracking and hoarse. She sniffed at him, both in concern and not quite believing him. He let her sniff him.

“I promise, that's all.” Once she was satisfied he wasn’t hiding any from her, she jumped up into his lap. Even though she was tiny, her megre weight was still enough to knock him onto his butt. She purred, rubbing her head on his hand. He smiled and pet her, indulging her.

“Someday, you’re gonna grow big and strong, and we can both run away,” he told her. She purred, ignoring him. Balthzar continued stroking her. They stayed that way for a few minutes, content in each other’s company.

When it was time for him to go, he picked her up and set her down in front of her hole. She voiced her protest and swatted at him. He smiled at her sadly.

“I'm sorry, Nox. I have to go.” She grumped at him and slid gracefully back into her makeshift home. She had a lot of personality for a young nexu, that was for sure. He looked after her before turning and jogging home. He hissed when the jog jostled his injures. Petting Nox had him forget the events of this morning. 

It was time for yard work.

He flicked a wrist, the water hose turned on. He smiled. He didn't use his power often, but when he did, he could feel his veins sing. But he knew he shouldn't. If they found out he was using his power, his punishments would be much more severe. 

He watered the plants, weeded the garden, and tended to the flowers by hand. Sometime during his work, his father took his brother to school with the speeder and drove to work for the day. 

When Balthzar had finally finished, the sun indicated it was past midday. His hands were blistered and bleeding, his hair was sweat-slicked to his forehead, and he could tell he had a slight sunburn in addition to his other injuries he had obtained that day.

He went inside to make lunch for his mother. As he passed the living room and into the dining room, he heard the familiar sound of the television playing a yoga session. His mother was lying in front of it, mimicking the same position as the Twi'lek instructor. He ignored her and continued into the kitchen.

He made her a grilled cheese sandwich and some tomato soup.

He began to clean up before his brother and his father came home. 

He snuck holocrons while he cleaned sometimes to read at night when the pain prevents him from sleeping. It was surprisingly easy to stash the small cubes around the garage and use his power to retrieve them when they were all asleep.

Using the holocrons, he taught himself how to read and write, and he taught himself math and science. He knew about the history of the Sith and the Jedi and he knew about the history of the Empire and the Republic.

He'd tried to unlock his cage many times with his power, but he didn't have enough control to manipulate the lock just yet.

When he finished with the dishes, he gathered all the laundry except his own. The only laundry he had was the tattered, dirty t-shirt and worn pants riddled with rips and tears he always wore. The only time he washed them, was when was allowed the occasional shower once a month. 

He heard the front door open as he started the washer on the first load of laundry. He He sighed to himself, resigned before walking upstairs to greet his father and brother, mentally preparing himself for the usual. If he delayed the inevitable, the punishment would only be worse for him.

“Take off your shirt, boy. You smell like shit."

Balthzar obediently removed his shirt, knowing what was going to happen. Against his will, he shook violently. His father pulled his belt from his uniform and clutched it in his right fist. His brother stood smirking behind him, holding the remote, begging Balthzar with his eyes to do anything to allow him to use it.

"Get up against the wall,” His father commanded. Balthzar obeyed without protest. He placed his shaking hands against the wall, his entire, bare back exposed.

SLAP!

Balthzar squeaked as his father's belt whipped his skinny, naked back.

"Scream boy! I want to hear you scream!"

SLAP!

A high-pitched sound of pain erupted from Balthzar. He felt blood trickle down his back as it burned. That one had been hard. Hard enough to make him bleed. That was when Stulte decided to chime in. He joyfully pressed the button. Sparks flew from Balthzar’s collar as he screamed.

SLAP!

Balthzar screamed again, his back erupting in flames, bleeding everywhere. Pain everywhere. Another jolt of electricity coursed down his spine.

"Beg me to stop! Get down and beg me!" His brother taunted. Balthzar dared not say anything.

SLAP!

Balthzar screamed, loud and long, each lash agonizing as a long slash bled down his back. His father was enjoying this. His brother wanted him to beg. This was not a punishment. This was sick and terrible. This was torture.

SLAP! ZAP! SLAP!

Balthzar sobbed. His back bled everywhere. He felt like someone had literally ripped the flesh off of it. His neck burned. Why. Why did he deserve this? Balthzar's brother grabbed him by the collar, lifting him to his eye-level.

"You think about what you've done, you worthless piece of shit,” He spat in his face. He was dropped onto the floor.

When his they had their fill of punishing him, they left him there, wheezing and bleeding, to join mother in the living room. Balthzar slowly collected himself, grateful for a second time today that nothing was broken. And again, for a second time today, he picked himself up and headed into the kitchen to make dinner. 

He gathered the meat and the vegetables needed and the frying pan he had cleaned and started. Nothing eventful happened during the process so he finished fast. Except that he kept wincing every time his back twinged. Even though he didn’t want to, he put his shirt back on before they saw him. He knew they would like watching him bleed so he didn't give them the satisfaction.

Again, he set the table, and again he served them. Unlike breakfast however, when he finished serving the food, he started on the dishes. His stomach never growled at the smell of food anymore so he was unbothered while they ate and talked and laughed amongst themselves. 

Father was an Imperial officer so Balthzar often overheard stories about the Imperial army and how much he hated the Sith. Perhaps that was why he was so hated by his family. He had heard that the Sith had similar powers to himself and they used them to hurt others. The thought of a Sith hurting his father with their powers tempted a smirk to twitch onto Balthzar’s face.

When they were finished, they left, leaving the dishes on the table for Balthzar to pick up. He did and washed them, putting the dishes in their place. After the last plate was cleaned and put away, he cleaned and dusted the house, staying busy and out of the way until Mother was ready for bed. 

Internally, he couldn't wait to be sent to his cage. He was planning to read tonight.

She finally was ready and she locked him in his cage before she herself went to bed. He waited until he felt all of their heartbeats slow, indicating they were asleep, when he pulled out the holocron from its hiding place. Reading always helped him ignore pain.

Tonight, he picked up the one about the Sith and the Jedi. It was titled, How the Sith Differ from the Jedi. He read that the power he and the Sith had was something called the Force and he learned that the Jedi could also use the Force. He thought about if he'd want to join one side or the other if he had a chance. 

With the Jedi, he'd be closer to peace and tranquility. He wondered how that felt. He read about the Jedi Code;

There is no emotion, there is peace  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge  
There is no passion, there is serenity  
There is no chaos, only harmony  
There is no death, there is the force.

It sounded good, but he also read that the Jedi would kill a friend to save a group of strangers. He read that the Jedi would flat-out lie and manipulate people’s emotions to hide the truth. That didn't sit well with him. If joined the Jedi, then he'd have to seal away his emotions. He couldn't have emotional connections to anything or anyone. He didn't like that idea very much at all. Besides, he'd fail as a Jedi already because he felt attached to Nox.

The Sith, on the other hand, crave power and freedom. The Sith Code said;

Peace is a lie, there is only passion  
Through passion, I gain strength  
Through strength, I gain power  
Through power, I gain victory  
Through victory, my chains are broken  
The force shall free me.

That sounded nice. The ability to do whatever he wanted, when he wanted and not be trapped or controlled by anyone. The Sith have little to hide, and have no problems being open with the truth. They may only tell half the truth and not the entire story, but very rarely do they actually lie and twist their words around like the the Jedi. And he wouldn't have to seal his emotions away at all! Yes, the Sith sounded quite nice. Especially if they hurt people like his father.

But that was a silly fantasy he would only indulge in at night, when no one was looking or listening. And if he practiced channeling his anger and hate and fear and pain into the lock at night, nobody would know but him.

His days went on like this as usual. Wake up, make breakfast, visit Nox, tend the plants, make lunch, do dishes, laundry, clean, and make dinner. Punishments would be freely and gladly given whenever his relatives felt it was appropriate, and he would fruitlessly relieve all his stress into the lock at night. 

Until one day, he succeeded.

At first he was shocked. He had felt the tumblers fall into place, but he couldn’t believe it. So he tentatively push on the cage door. It swung open. He sat there in shock for a few moments, blinking as the light from the open garage door invaded his eyes. 

He crept out, still stunned that it actually worked, when he heard a gasp. He whirled around and Stulte stood there with a glass of blue milk, staring at him. It hit Balthzar suddenly, that the sun was out. Everyone in the house was awake. Stulte was about to let him out of his cage to make breakfast.

The glass slipped out of Stulte’s hand and fell to the floor. It shattered, spilling blue milk and glass everywhere, breaking the spell. 

Stulte shouted.

Balthzar ran.

He didn't get very far, his brother was bigger and faster than he was. Not too mention healthier. It didn’t occur to Balthzar that running was usually a bad idea. A very bad idea. Where would he have gone if he managed to get away?

But he did make it outside and into the backyard before Stulte tackled him. He landed on his still sore back hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Stulte punched Balthzar hard in the stomach, ensuring his inability to breathe. Balthzar gasped for air. He wouldn't be able to get up for at least a few minutes.

Stulte looked around for anything he could use against him. He pulled out the remote, poised to press the button, when his eyes landed on the water hose a few feet away. Perfect. Stulte rushed over and turned it on, bringing it over. 

He kneeled on Balthzar’s throat, just above the collar, cutting off his air. Balthzar looked up at him in horror. Stulte smirked down at him. He held the hose over his face. 

Water seeped into his nose and flooded his mouth. It invaded his lungs. Balthzar coughed and choked but it wouldn't come out. He was going to die. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. 

Suddenly, the water was gone. His brother’s knee was gone too. He leaned over onto his side and coughed the water out. He gasped in much needed air and wheezed in relief.

When he caught his bearings he looked over to his brother. His eyes widened. Stulte was screaming in pain and small scratches on his arms and face were bleeding. His brother was being attacked by something small and furry. He fell over onto his back and held the creature in both hands. It lunged for his face again but he kept it from attacking him.

“Nox?” Balthzar questioned. Stulte’s head whipped toward him. He glared.

“This thing is yours?” He spat. Balthzar didn’t answer. He only had eyes for the hand holding the struggling baby nexu.

“What do you want?” Balthzar coughed, his teeth clenched. Stulte grinned. He knew he had Balthzar by the balls.

“I thought of something cool to show you!” He chirped. Balthzar was momentarily stunned by the sudden change in tone.

“You’ll love it!” He grabbed her tail with his other hand.

“What are you doing?” Balthzar struggled to keep his voice calm in the rapidly worsening situation. 

“I didn’t know you like cats!” Stulte beamed, his eyes wide with excitement and not so hidden surprise at Balthzar’s defiance. He thought about the shock collar but decided this was better.

“What are you doing?” Balthzar repeated, voice almost strained. 

“Well, I thought I’d show you a trick she can do,” Stulte said nonchalantly. Nox cried in pain as he gripped her tail tightly. 

Crack.

Balthzar jolted, already taking a step forward, his face twisted in horror while the little nexu seemed to howl and hiss in pain. Her tail didn’t move, lying limp below Stulte’s face.

“I like her tricks.” Stulte beamed, hand sliding up to her legs and twisting sharply, one by one. Nox screamed again as her bones were broken once more.

“Stop it,” Balthzar snarled, voice low and eyes narrowed in anger.

“Ooo. Feisty are we?” Stulte mocked, eyes a wicked gleam. He reached up with one thumb. Nox valiantly tried to make him drop her by weakly biting and scratching him. Stulte didn’t seemed deterred, instead he scowled and grasped her lower body between his fingers.

Another loud crack and her body dangled limp in Stulte’s hand. He carelessly threw her onto the ground at Balthzar’s feet. She mewled weakly up at him.

Balthzar felt sick, and stared at her small body, twisted in all the wrong places. Hot tears streamed down his face as he bent down to pick her up. She cried in pain and he gently shushed her.

Everything fell silent as Balthzar stared at her fading in his arms. He felt hollow. He felt as though his heart was ripped out of his chest and stomped on. All the color drained away, leaving just Nox and the red of her blood staining his arms. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want this to happen to her. He never wanted her to get hurt. This was all his fault.

Stulte laughed.

“Why are you smiling!” Balthzar shouted.

“You’ve been a pain in all of our asses for a long time. It was about time I put you in your place. Permanently.”

Balthzar’s eyes darkened and his stomach churned and Stulte’s hands were stained with Nox’s blood. 

At that moment, Balthzar hated Stulte more than he had ever hated him or their parents. More than when he was punished without food, or when he was hit repeatedly by Stulte and his parents, or when he was yelled and screamed at and insulted by Stulte and his parents. 

He was always the second child, the one who was always in the background and that had grown in the shadow of a brother who was too good, too loved and too perfect. A smart second child whose intellect and abilities no one recognized, endless years spent in the attempt at conquering the attention of a father who always had had eyes for his other child.

Balthzar swallowed and lifted his arm not holding Nox, pointing his hand directly at his brother. Stulte blinked in confusion. What was the freak up to?

Balthzar thought about the Force. He read that the Sith can kill someone by using it. He wondered, since he could feel Stulte live, if he could do something to make him stop, just like the Sith he read about.

Everything seemed to slow to a crawl for Balthzar. A split second seemed to last forever. He twitched, closing his fist just a bit. To his surprise, he felt something twitch inside of Stulte’s throat too.

Stulte stumbled back holding his neck, a confused, dumbfounded look on his face. His parents had finally made it outside. He absently wondered what took them so long. Balthzar tightened his grip.

Stulte dropped to the ground, tripping backwards over his own feet. He was wheezing worse than when Stulte had tried to drown him. Stulte then realized what Balthzar was doing and fumbled for the remote. Balthzar easily flung the flimsy box full of circuits into the wall of the house, smashing it to pieces.

He must've hit a blood vessel, Balthzar thought. Stulte’s face was turning a sickly shade of purple and he was choking and coughing. His eyes had gone wide. Good.

Balthzar stood transfixed, still brimming with anger and hatred, his fist just about fully closed. 

Balthzar was distantly aware of his mother and father. They completely ignored Balthzar, rushing to his brother’s side.

"Bloody hell!" His dad yelled.

But it was obvious that they didn't know what to do.

Stulte's breath was coming in short, shallow, painful gasps. He wasn't moving quite so much, more twitching than moving really. How much time had gone by?

Muttering hurriedly to herself in words too quiet and too quick for Balthzar to understand, his mother yanked Stulte's shirt up with frantic, shaking hands. The only visible marks were above his neck. What did she expect to accomplish?

Unbeknownst to the small gathering, a stranger saw the scene playing out from a hill above them. He would stand out in a crowd, considering his bright red armor and tall shoulder spikes. He leaned over and hissed something quietly to his companion. He was looking at Balthzar suspiciously.

Blood suddenly started pouring from Stulte’s mouth to join his nose. The flow waxed and waned in time to his slowing heartbeats. His breathing stuttered ominously.

"For God's sake, do something!" His mother shouted, her voice shrill with panic. She had her hands pressed over his nose, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. They were absolutely covered in Stulte's blood. "Call a medic droid!"

His father pulled out his holocommunicator.

Finally, Balthzar fully closed his fist, feeling Stulte’s throat crush beneath his hand. Stulte stopped moving. Then he stopped breathing.

His mother wheeled on Balthzar. Her face was tear-streaked and her eyes burned with a mix of grief and anger. "You did this!"

Both she and her husband whipped out their controllers. Balthzar disposed of them as well. It was easy. It was so easy. Balthzar distantly wondered why he hadn’t done this before.

Shaking with rage at her loss of control, Balthzar’s mother charged at him. Balthzar easily shoved her off course with his power. He held her by the throat with his powers too. She fell back, sobbing and grief-stricken and refusing to look at him. 

None of it would have happened if she'd just reined Stulte in, instead of turning a blind eye and letting him to become a monster, he thought. The thought fueled his anger and hatred more. He started closing his fist. 

His father, seeing what he was about to do, charged at him. Unfortunately, Balthzar was extremely protective of Nox. His anger overcame his fear. Balthzar grabbed his father with his powers and threw him into the side of the house hard enough to smash a hole in the blast-proof metal, killing his father instantly. He felt his parent’s hearts stutter and stop at the same time. 

He looked in anger at the bodies around him, not knowing that his eyes had changed from the normal shade of green they were to a bright orange. 

His gaze stopped at the mangled body of his baby nexu in his arms. She was barely breathing now. He sank to the ground and cradled her to his body as tears fell freely down his face. Her blood soaked into his shirt. 

She was the only one who didn’t judge him or look at him and see someone worthless. He loved her. She was the most beloved creature in his life.

He glared at their bodies.

What right did they have to throw him away? To keep him as a slave?

Why was it, that Stulte got preferential treatment?

Balthzar had not ever asked for better treatment, or complained about favoritism. He accepted the unfairness and kept his powers in check and he said nothing. 

He looked back down at his beloved nexu, tears blurring his vision. Then a thought struck him.

He knew he read about the Jedi being able to heal with the Force. He thought he read something about the Sith being able to do something similar.

He gently rested his hand on her back, where her spine was broken. He closed his eyes tightly and concentrated his fear, his anguish, his anger into her. He willed the Force to heal her, to put her back as she was. 

Slowly and surely, he felt her spine twisting back into place. He felt her spinal cord reconnecting and readjusting, her muscles healing back together and her skin closing. His heart raced. It was working!

He didn’t know if this hurt her, so he had to work quickly, while she was unconscious. When he felt her spine was working again and was healed properly, he moved on to her legs. He was losing his concentration. He pushed harder, to heal her legs faster. He still had her tail left. 

When he felt every muscle fiber and nerve reconnect, he moved on to her tail. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep his concentration. He connected her vertebrae and her muscles back together. He pushed just a little more before his concentration was lost. He felt exhausted. More so than he ever felt before.

He managed to look her over once more, assure himself that she was breathing normally, that she was alive and that he had saved her, that she was whole once more, before he fell over on his side and everything went black.


	2. Korriban

There was so much screaming. The screaming, the howls of children and the ringing in his ears and the thumping, thumping, thumping, thumping of his body falling.

Smoke was rising, surrounding. It was so hot and so bare and it was so loud, too loud. 

Hands, blood, screaming and screaming and he was running but he couldn’t escape, he was being grabbed, he was being held down, restrained, gagged, tortured, and touched and no matter how hard he fought it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough.

Balthzar jerked awake, throwing himself into a sitting position, on the verge of hyperventilating. He held his head in his hands, digging their heels into his eyes, trying to press the images out of his mind. He was shaking and sweating. He hadn’t dreamt of his childhood in a long time. 

When the black-haired human felt his breathing was back to normal, he lifted his head and tensed. He did not recognize his surroundings.

He was in what looked like a metal room. Uncomfortable looking metal seats lined the walls and stood uniformly in the middle of the space. They were bolted to the floor. The lighting was dim and flickered periodically.

Distantly, he wondered why he was on the floor instead of laying across a few of the seats.

Something shifted against his back. 

Balthzar froze. What he had thought was a wall rose and fell, like something breathing. It was warm against his back while the floor was cold against his legs. When he focused his implants, he heard the subtle sounds of breathing, not his own. Another shift, and the creature’s warm breath ruffled his hair and tickled the back of his neck. Goosebumps formed on his skin. His heart beat fast and loud.

He turned slowly, as to not startle whatever creature it was behind him.

A giant tongue licked the side of his face, leaving behind a good amount of saliva and a shocked, green eyed human.

“Nox! That's so gross!” He exclaimed when he came to his senses. He now remembered why he was in the room. He and Nox were actually inside of a shuttle headed to Korriban, the Sith homeworld.

Balthzar leaned back against Nox’s side, where he had been sleeping on the nexu before his nightmare woke him. He pet the fluffy, grown nexu with one hand and fiddled with his cybernetic implants with the other. He often tinkered with his implants when he was nervous or distressed. 

Balthzar was cybernetically enhanced. A cyborg, if you will. Although, he liked to think he was more human than cyborg. The implants in his right ear were supposed to improve his balance and his hearing as well as offer an internal comm system. The one on the left side of his forehead were supposed to improve his vision, his reaction time, and provide a tactical heads up display in his left eye. 

He was given the cybernetics as a going-away present from one of his initiate friends back on Ziost. He doubted he would see her again whether it be because of the more likely outcome of one of their deaths, or the extremely unlikely event of their meeting again. The galaxy was a substantially massive void, after all.

“Attention. We are entering Korriban’s outer atmosphere and will be arriving at our destination shortly,” the pilot announced over the shuttle’s intercom. He wasn’t the best pilot but it was a pain to find someone he could, ah, ‘convince’ (read threaten, mind-trick, or force), to transport Nox. 

He didn't need the pilot to tell him they had arrived on Korriban. The Force had… darkened… for lack of a better word. There was no question that the Dark Side thrived here. It felt as though it could suffocate and eat away like acid. It was thick, sticky, and pungent.

Nox felt it too. As an animal, she could sense the Force, but she could not manipulate it like Balthzar could. The only indicator she was disturbed, was the flicking of her crooked tail, her own nervous habit.

Korriban felt like anger and hatred. Like the thirst for revenge, death, malice. It felt like the need to destroy those who hurt you, to humiliate those who seek to harm you. It tasted bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying and comforting in its familiarity. 

The shuttle started to slow and Balthzar heard the subtle clicks and metal sliding against metal of the shuttle’s landing procedure initiating. He felt silly for not listening to the distinct sounds of the shuttle before he had panicked when he woke. 

He felt the jolt of the shuttle finally touching down. 

He and Nox both stood and stretched. Her quills spread and her claws dug into the metal. Balthzar watched her as he stretched his arms over his head, exposing a thin sliver of his stomach. His back cracked. He sighed in satisfaction. From an outsider’s point of view, she was terrifying. But he knew that she was just a big, ferocious softie.

The cargo bay door hissed open. He and Nox disembarked, walking beside each other onto the jutting landing pad. The shuttle immediately took flight once the pilot was sure the nexu had dismounted. Balthzar couldn't help but huff a laugh at the pilot’s cowardice.

He took a minute to take in his surroundings and allow his eyes adjust to the difference in light.

Korriban was rocky and orange. Very, very orange. Even the sky was orange, and not because of the rising/setting sun. The sun was actually just beginning to peak, indicating it was late morning/early afternoon. The building in front of him had three anti-air turrets sitting on top and red banners proudly displaying black emblems representing the Empire. It smelled slightly of sulfur and the air was very dry and very hot. He'd have to keep in mind the heat and Nox’s thick fur.

Nox followed Balthzar into the building. Luckily, Sith didn’t much care about bright interior lighting, so the nexu slunk into the available dark, cool shadows big enough to hide her.

Balthzar’s vibrant green eyes scanned the interior. The metal had a dark blue-grey tint to it and high ceilings, reminiscent of the usual Sith decor.

He noticed a dark-skinned human approaching almost excitedly. He could feel this individual was stronger in the Force than most of the acolytes on Ziost. He also possessed a lightsaber that was strapped to his hip. That meant that this individual must have been a full-fledged Sith. 

“At last, you’ve arrived! Good, good. There is much to do and every moment is critical. I’m Overseer Tremel.” The Sith didn't give Balthzar time to return the ‘greeting’. “For decades, I’ve administered the trials that prove who is and is not worthy to join the Sith Order. The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith, or die.”

“I think I’ll take the first option,” Balthzar answered with a half smile, humor bubbling from his chest.

“I did not bring you here for levity.” Tremel gave him a look. Balthzar didn’t drop his smile. He thought he was funny. 

But what he said was interesting. The overseer outright admitted he brought Balthzar and Nox to Korriban. He was the one responsible for his early reassignment.

“Yes, you are here and ahead of schedule because of me,” the Sith said, confirming his thoughts. “I expect you to obey. You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here.” Balthzar’s humor faded.

“Sounds like a plan,” he said, hollowly. He would not-and would never be-anyone’s servant again. Nox noticed his change in demeanor immediately. She trained her eyes on the dark-skinned human and coiled, prepared to pounce. Balthzar slowly, calmly held his hand open, palm down, signaling her to calm. 

Nox saw the command. She grumbled but acquiesced, retracting the paw that had emerged from the dark. Tremel didn't seem to notice.

“The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you’ll face. There’s an acolyte here named Vemrin. He’s your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you. That practice sword you’ve arrived with is insufficient-the blade of lesser acolytes. You need a dominating weapon.”

Overseer Tremel then told Balthzar to look in the armory of a nearby tomb for a better weapon. He warned of the K’lor’slugs that infested the tomb and told the initiate to meet him in his chambers in the Sith Academy when he retrieved the weapon. Balthzar nodded his understanding. 

“Are the K’lor’slugs edible?” He asked as Tremel turned to leave. Tremel looked at him with a strange expression on his face. 

“Excuse me?” He asked, aghast.

“Are they edible?” Balthzar repeated. Tremel still looked at him with a disgusted expression but he nodded an affirmative.

“They are, but I fail to see why you would even think about eating one.” 

“Oh, they're not for me.” Balthzar smirked. He whistled, long and low. Nox once again locked eyes on Tremel, but this time she had a different goal in mind. 

She loved when Master called her for intimidation. The fear in her prey’s eyes always brought joy to her and humor to her Master. 

She kept her body low to the ground and crept out of her hiding place to stand by Master, teeth and claws on display. She flared her quills and flicked her tail in warning. Oh, how much she loved intimidating.

Tremel’s eyes widened. He swallowed, but that was the end of his visible reactions. Shame.

“Oh. I see.” Tremel’s voice shook slightly. He nodded at Balthzar.

“I shall see you in my chambers after you have retrieved the weapon.” His words were even but his hurried delivery betrayed him. After he left, Balthzar burst with laughter. He turned to Nox, who had relaxed when Tremel left, and pet her.

“Good job, Nox,” He laughed. Nox purred and nuzzled him, basking in the attention. His mirth bubbled at her actions and he giggled.

A smile beaming on his face, Balthzar activated the heads-up display in his left eye and input the coordinates Overseer Tremel gave him to the Tomb of Ajunta Pall. A map popped up and outlined the fastest route to the tomb. The duo stepped out of the building and into the hot sun.

Few K’lor’slugs clogged the courtyard to the Tomb. They smelled putrid. Balthzar was having second thoughts about letting Nox eat them. There were so few of them, he let her have her fun killing them. They were all dead before he made it to the entrance.

The air inside the tomb was musty and dry, though not as much as the outside Korriban air, and it was blessedly cool. Even though they weren’t out in the sun for very long at all, Balthzar’s shirt was covered in sweat. It was his own opinion that the Korriban sun could be compared to the twin suns of Tatooine, though he had never been. The smell of stale fluids and decaying bodies was like a punch to his face. It was apparent many of the slugs had died down here and rotted. The few Imperial soldiers stationed in the tomb could barely keep the slugs at bay. 

Balthzar activated his training saber. It was his turn to have some fun. He easily ripped and tore each of the giant slugs apart as he proceeded farther into the tomb, the thrill of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was surprised at just how easily they fell to his blade. The way the overseer spoke of them, he was expecting them to be more of a challenge. 

In an adjacent hallway, he stopped and hid beside a wall, Nox easily falling behind him. He had heard voices. They didn’t have the distinct Imperial accent, so they weren’t any of the soldiers. He took a peek around a corner. They were tomb raiders.

He stuck the shadows, avoiding the raiders that lined the halls. He didn't mind just killing the raiders outright, but the constant fighting would tire him. Their deaths might have been pleasing but not worth the time lost.

His luck ran out when a group of them blocked his passage. 

He waited until the perfect moment before he whistled. The whistle was high and short, startling the tomb raiders. Balthzar felt Nox’s presence behind him leave.

With a loud, intimidating roar, Nox pounced out of the shadows and onto a raider. Landing on his chest, her claws slipped through his ribs and punctured his lungs. He soon drowned in his own blood. As he slowly suffocated, Nox fluidly killed the other raiders, staining her fur red.

The Force ripple of their deaths felt very different than the Force ripples of killing the K’lor’slugs. Killing sentient beings always gave a more intense force disturbance.

After the fight, the duo continued on in their search, killing slugs and sometimes raiders. Balthzar savored their deaths.

Eventually, they find the armory where Tremel had said the weapon was. The room itself was large. Needlessly, considering it only held the lone warblade and a few deactivated battle droids. 

Well this didn’t look like a trap. Note the sarcasm. 

There was an uneasiness in the Force. He stretched his senses, both with the Force and his cybernetics. He didn’t detect a trap, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t any. 

He walked up to the weapons rack and picked up the warblade, testing its weight. It wasn’t exactly a lightsaber, but hey, if it was better than his training blade, he’d take it. 

Suddenly, the previously motionless droids activated and targeted the human. The trap he was waiting for. He drew his training saber as well and launched himself at the droids. Nox joyfully joined in.

During the melee, one of the droid’s blaster bolts grazed his arm. 

He snarled at the pain, his eyes flashing orange and attacked with a vigor he hadn’t fought with previously. He released all of his pent up rage he had accumulated since his last good fight, making short work of the remaining droids.

Balthzar took a few long, calming breaths, trying to soothe his overwhelming rage. Nox, feeling his internal struggle, rubbed her head on her Master’s chest. His eyes eventually returned to their normal green color and the Force around him settled. He smiled at her in thanks and scratched her favorite spot right in front of her quills. Shaking off his remaining anger, he headed to the exit, not quite satisfied at the disappointingly easy assignment.

Back in the sweltering heat of the sun, considerably lower in the sky than when they went in the tomb, the acolyte and the nexu hurried along to the Sith Academy just across the way.

The Academy was just as grand as he expected. The building itself was built into the side of an orange cliff and the huge building was topped with a pyramid. The setting sun glinted off the stone, giving the building the appearance of it glowing. Superfluous statues of legendary Sith and enormous, red Imperial banners decorated the huge entrance. 

Balthzar politely asked one of the Sith standing guard where Overseer Tremel’s room was. 

The Sith Pureblood rose one of her bony eye ridges at his politeness and even more so at the nexu following closely behind him. Nonplussed, she told the young initiate where to find him. Before he could leave, she ‘kindly’ advised him against using such polite language around other Sith, threatening dismemberment. 

He thanked her for the advice and left, missing her shake her head in amusement.

Balthzar followed the Pureblood’s directions once he entered the Academy. The lighting inside the building was brighter than the building before. There were no shadows for Nox to slink into so she followed behind her Master, alert for any potential threats. 

As they walked through the hallway leading to Tremel’s quarters, Balthzar saw two human acolytes, the first other acolytes he’d seen. He ignored them, but held up a fist to Nox, telling her to stay put for the time being. Thankfully, the hallways were filled with crevices for Nox to hide behind. Balthzar wasn’t ready to reveal Nox quite yet.

“Hey there, acolyte.” Balthzar twitched.

“Hold on a moment. Let me get a look at you.” The smaller of the two didn’t look impressed.

“Hmm. So you’re Overseer Tremel’s secret weapon, huh? Impressive to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move, though.” The red haired acolyte crossed his arms. “I’m Vemrin, and unlike you, I’ve fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect.” 

Balthzar rose a brow. “I hope you realize that if you use insults, I can use them as well. And I can assure you, I’ll be more creative,” Balthzar informed him dryly.

“Please. If I was insulting you, you’d run away crying,” Vemrin sneered. “If Overseer Tremel had made his move a year ago, when I first arrived, you might’ve had a chance. But now-too little, too late.”

Personally, Balthzar believed his thinly-veiled threat to be empty. Based on their conversation so far, Vemrin appeared to be all bark and no bite. A dissapointment to be sure, Balthzar was preparing for a much larger threat based on Tremel’s description. If Tremel thought Vemrin was a challenge, Balthzar wondered what that said about Tremel’s own abilities.

“This is ridiculous, Vemrin. Let’s just kill him and hide the body,” The larger man spoke impatiently. Balthzar almost laughed. It was as if the brute was Vemrin’s bodyguard.

“We’re not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgis. There are rules. Traditions. We’ll leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here.” Vemrin sneered and stormed off, leaving Dolgis behind. 

Dolgis stepped closer to Balthzar, looming over the black haired initiate.

“Listen to me, you useless priss. Acolytes aren’t allowed to murder each other. But accidents happen. It isn’t murder without witnesses. No more warnings. Vemrin’s the alpha monster here. You go after Vemrin, you die.” 

Nox’s tail flicked unseen. She didn't know exactly what the large human said, but she knew he was threatening what was hers. Her claws twitched against the weird hard-stone. She wondered if Master would let her sink her claws into him.

Balthzar watched Dolgis leave, gritting his teeth. How irritating. Apparently, killing the trespassing tomb raiders was one thing and killing acolytes was quite another. But in any case, if Dolgis ever acted on his threat, Balthzar couldn’t promise he wouldn’t tear out his throat. 

But that little tidbit about murdering other acolytes was interesting. Balthzar had previously assumed that not only was the murder allowed, it was encouraged. He’d keep the rule in mind in case he needed it later on.

He turned his back and continued on his way to Tremel’s chambers, whistling for Nox to follow.

When they arrived, the initiate noticed the overseer had company with him. It was too late to try to hide Nox because the girl had already seen her, judging by the startled gaze she was throwing their way. Annoyed that Nox had already been found out, Balthzar settled against the doorframe to wait. Not being told anything else, Nox sat next to him, watching the two potential threats carefully.

When he was finally noticed, Tremel beckoned Balthzar in and introduced him to his daughter, Eskella. He schooled his features into something sans fear when Nox walked in with the acolyte. She voiced her discontent about her father’s plans and Balthzar in general, eyeing the nexu in the room distrustfully before she left through a door off to the side. Balthzar was unaffected by her words. He’d heard worse. 

Tremel then asked about Vemrin. Balthzar told him about the confrontation.

“If he didn’t attack, he must not fully comprehend the threat you represent. Good, good.” The overseer stroked his chin in thought. “Still, I’d hoped we’d have more time. Vemrin’s not the type to sniff around for too long before trying to take a bite.”

Tremel frowned. He started to pace.

“In a drive for sheer numbers, the criteria for Academy admittance has been relaxed. Now anyone with Force sensitivity is allowed entrance. Vemrin is mixed blood. The invisible rot eating at the foundation of the Empire. He must not be allowed to advance.” And there was the ulterior motive. Balthzar frowned. Elitist supremacy didn’t sit right with him. Neither did xenophobia, but that’s another can of K’lor’slugs altogether.

Balthzar knew his own priorities were messed up. Murder and torture? Sith-tested, Balthzar-approved. Elitist supremacy and xenophobia? Revolting.

And Tremel was still talking.

“Unfortunately, Vemrin’s caught the eye of Darth Baras, one of the most influential Sith Lords. He’s being groomed to be Baras’ new apprentice. As Darth Baras’ apprentice, the power at Vemrin’s fingertips will be considerable. He could change things for the worse.” 

That was a surprising statement. The Darth must not have met Vermin in person. If he had, he would rethink his hasty decision.

“First thing tomorrow, I want you to interrogate three prisoners in the Academy jails and decide their fates. Consider each criminal’s story carefully. The decisions you make will be scrutinized, so let your passions guide your judgements.”

“Fine.” 

The overseer gave the supplicant the directions to his room and sent him on his way. 

Not caring anymore who saw Nox and who didn’t, Balthzar lead Nox through the Academy to the wing dedicated to housing the acolytes. It wasn't as luxurious as the dorms meant for the Overseers or actual Sith but they were functional. None of the acolytes were brave enough to stand in the fully grown nexu’s way. There was a large room that was used as a bath house. Balthzar ignored that room in favor of finding his own.

His room, when he found it, was sparsely decorated. In true Sith fashion, the room and furniture within was dark in color and a red Imperial banner was hung beside the door. There was a bed in one corner with a lamp and end table next to it. A holo sat on the end table showing the time. A dresser sat against the wall on the opposite side of the bed. He doubted the dresser was going to be used at all.

It wasn’t until Balthzar saw the bed that he realized how tired he was.

Balthzar threw off his shirt and let it drop to the floor, his muscles aching. He left his pants on and flopped onto the bed. Distantly, he was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable it was. It was better than his rock hard mattress on Ziost by far.

Nox sat on the floor watching him.

He had almost fell asleep before he remembered he had to make Nox a bed too. Reluctantly, he stood up to fling the comforter off the bed and onto the floor. Nox happily rubbed against him on her way to lay on the makeshift nest at his feet. He got back into his bed and made himself comfortable. They both quickly succumbed to sleep.  
____________________

Early the next morning, the cybernetically enhanced initiate made his way down to the jails. He felt better after his fitful sleep, more alert. He wandered, mumbling to himself about elitist snobs as Nox followed, leaping playfully from shadow to shadow. As he rounded the final corner and into the jail, he caught the tail end of an amusing conversation.

“...One more chirp from you, little bird, and you’ll regret it.” 

A man, most likely Knash the head jailer, was leaning against a few crates and was talking to one of the prisoners, a blue Twi’lek. She chirped immediately, despite the jailer’s threat, making Balthzar silently choke on a startled laugh.

The jailer straightened and pressed a button in his hand. 

The Twi’lek convulsed and pulled at the collar around her neck. Balthzar’s amusement vanished when he caught sight of the collar. Red electricity sparked around her neck before the jailer let go of the button.

That’s another thing to add to the list of things Balthzar abhors. Slave collars. 

“Ow! Jerk.” She swayed slightly. “If you don’t like that just say so. I can do other animals, too. Dire-cat, Frog-dog, Kowakian Monkey-lizard, you name it.”

Balthzar decided to make his presence known before the jailer chose to shock her again. He cleared his throat. The jailer jumped in surprise. His head whipped toward the initiate. His eyes narrowed. 

“You, I’m Jailer Knash. I run these cells and slave pits. You’re the acolyte Tremel sent for the test, right? He thinks highly of you.” 

“Skip the pleasantries. I have a job to do." If Balthzar was being unusually testy, well, he had good reason.

“You should know this situation is highly unusual. Normally, an acolyte goes offworld for the interrogation. Overseer Tremel had these three shipped in for you.” Great. No really, Balthzar needed some more special treatment. Thanks. “He thinks you’re the next coming of Exar Kun. But you ought to know, Tremel isn’t the only one paying attention to you.” 

“I thought I told you to skip the pleasantries.” Balthzar crossed his arms. He assumed the jailer meant Vermin or Darth Baras, but he knew that anyway. 

Knash groused in response. 

“Now, these three prisoners have been transferred here for your inspection. You gotta interrogate them as needed, and decide their fate.” Knash gestured to the three prisoners to the right of the Twi’lek. One was a Human female, one was a Human male, and the last was a Neimoidian male.

“The convicted are usually executed, or given a trial by combat to see if they’re worthy. Whatever you decide, you will be the one to carry out the sentence.”

“What about her?” Balthzar gestured to the Twi’lek.

"Got caught trying to break into one of the tombs out in the Valley. Darth Baras mentioned he might find a use for her. But she's not part of the assignment, my lord.” Balthzar hummed. He felt for her, truly. Dark Lords of the Sith were not known for their mercy after a pawn had outlived their usefulness. Especially if said pawn were an alien. 

“Let’s get started,” Knash approached the human female. “This one on the left-” 

“You freaks aren’t going to get anything new out of me,” the female spat, interrupting her jailer. “Just do whatever you’re gonna do,” 

Balthzar rose a brow. Such disrespect. He approached her cell and examined her. Her face and hands were badly bruised. She didn't look like she put up much of a fight. Although considering she was still alive, she must have been brought in by an Imperial. 

“You can either talk to me or the inquisitors. And I promise, I have a much sunnier disposition,” he told her not unkindly. He was certain he had a sunnier disposition than almost anyone on Korriban. 

“Get lost. I’ve been through this routine. I already know all of your inquisitors by name.” So the bruises were from the inquisitors. Hardly surprising, considering how much he wanted to add to them. 

“Impudent to the last. As I was saying, she was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin system. Throughout her torture, she maintained that she was hired anonymously.” The jailer crossed his arms. 

Republic spy was the first thing that crossed Balthzar’s mind. He decided to scan her. Maybe he could use his implants to detect if she was lying. He hadn't used them for that purpose before but he was fairly certain they could pick up a change in her heart rate if she was lying. 

“Get it through your damn head-I had no idea he was Imperial, and I don’t know who hired me.” 

“So, you’re telling me you’re not a Republic assassin?” The acolyte asked her.

“I’m not political. I work for whoever pays.” There was no obvious signs of a lie, her heart rate stayed the same. She was either telling the truth or she was such a spectacular liar, she could control every nuance in her body. Impressive, but unlikely. 

“The point is, she doesn’t deny the charge. So, now you must decide-execution or trial by combat? Which do you choose?” The cybernetically enhanced acolyte frowned. 

Yes, she tried to killed him, but killing a trained Imperial spy is a difficult task. And to get so close to succeeding was a testament to her skills. If anything, the Empire could use her. An idea hit him.

“Neither actually. She could prove useful. Send her to Imperial Intelligence.”

“I won’t work for free.” She crossed her arms and glared, but he could sense her relief clearly.

“No, but you will work for your life.” He glared at her pointedly. This was not up for debate.

“You spared her. Interesting.” The jailer rubbed his beard. 

Balthzar gave the woman a last warning look and moved on to the Human male. He was bald and he wore red tattoos on his face.

“Please, I am a fellow Sith, judge me with an open mind and grant me trial by combat. I beg you.” Balthzar frowned. If he learned anything on Ziost, it was that Sith never stoop so low as to beg. 

“Your name-now.” He asked, displeased. It was Knash who answered.

“This pile of waste is Devotek. Once a valued Sith champion, until he botched an important mission and caused a thousand Imperial deaths. Now look at him.”

“I served faithfully for twenty-four years, then one mistake and they threw me away.” If anything, that made Balthzar frown more. That one mistake caused a thousand deaths.

“Now, I have been left here to rot. Please, let me feel the weight of a weapon once more.” Devotek approached the bars and fell to his knees.

“You have to pay for all of those Imperial lives you took.” Balthzar spat. Never let it be said that Balthzar wasn't a patriot. 

He ignited his newly obtained warblade and spun, shoving the blade behind him and through the bars. He felt the blade slice through flesh and he heard the sound of sizzling meat. He looked back at the ex-Sith and removed his blade. The body of the shamed ex-Sith collapsed against the bars, a smoking hole in the dead man’s throat.

“Good. I won’t have to look at his sad, weathered face anymore,” The jailer sneered.

“That man faithfully served the Empire. Don’t insult his memory,” Balthzar glared at the man and deactivated the warblade. Knash grumbled.

“Hrmph. Well this last prisoner is a bit of a puzzle.” The jailer moved on. “He’s called Brehg, and he’s a jittery little wretch, suspected of supplying forged documents to Republic agents. Strangely enough, he maintains his innocence despite being severely tortured.” 

Balthzar scanned the Neimoidian for lies as he did the Human female. Though admittedly, it took him a little longer to find the Neimodian’s heart. He wasn’t versed on Neimoidian anatomy, sue him. 

“That’s because innocent I am! Believe me, you gotta-I had nothing to do with forging no papers. Set up. I was set up!” The Neimoidian’s heart skipped a beat.

“Are you trying to tell me you’ve lead a clean life?” 

“Well, that I never said. Did some time, I did, in a Republic jail for forgery, so I was the perfect candidate to implicate in this. But straight I’ve been since getting out, I swear!”

“He’s never wavered from that line, and the evidence is circumstantial. I suppose it’s actually possible he didn’t do it. So what do you decide?” Well, considering the Neimoidian was lying both times he pleaded innocence, he was definitely guilty. Torture would be a suitable punishment for selling Imperial secrets.

“He’s lying. Torture him enough, and you’ll have your confession.” The Neimoidian protested loudly, but his cries fell on deaf ears. 

“Well, that’s that. You’re an interesting one, kid. I can see why people are keeping tabs on you. Head back to Overseer Tremel, see what he thinks of your choices.” 

He turned to leave but stopped himself. 

Balthzar supposed it was the kinship he felt for the collared Twi’lek or some base amusement he got from her defiant humor, but he admittedly felt slightly concerned for her. He might be slightly depraved, but he still had standards.

He turned back to the jailer.

“If Darth Baras considers her a potential asset, you might want to avoid damaging her. His wrath would be most unpleasant."

The jailer nodded his begrudging understanding. The supplicant left to the overseer’s chambers. Nox had decided she liked the shadows down here, so she had hid in one of the bigger ones, bidding her time for a chance to scare any of them. She took this perfect opportunity to add in her two cents. She growled and made herself visible but followed after her Master, nearly missing the Jailer almost faint in fear. Her already terrifyingly wide grin grew marginally larger.

The duo then headed for Tremel’s office.

“Is this everything?” Tremel’s dry voice filtered into the hallway outside his quarters. 

“Everything Lord Renning was able to obtain, yes,” A rather timid initiate responded. 

“Then run back to your master in the beast pens, before I cut you in half.” Tremel said, serious and almost tired. The initiate scurried out fearfully. Balthzar was mildly curious as to what they were talking about, but ultimately, if it didn’t concern him or Nox, he didn’t much care.

“Sorry to make you wait, acolyte. These interruptions are incredibly annoying.” Balthzar agreed wholeheartedly. Tremel rose out of his chair and made his way around his desk and over to face the black haired initiate. 

“On to the business at hand: your test in the jails. First the assassin, Solentz. She attempted to kill an Imperial spy but was unaware of her client’s affiliation. You assigned her to Imperial Intelligence. I commend you, that was excellent thinking. Never waste a potential resource.” 

“Be sure to keep her in line,” Balthzar smoothly responded. Tremel nodded.

“Now, Devotek, the former warrior. He wanted combat but you struck him down. Perfect. The man was utterly useless.” Balthzar frowned.

“He served the Empire faithfully for twenty-four years,” He defended.

“Once something is used up it should be eradicated,” Tremel sneered. Balthzar was disappointed, but unsurprised to hear his assessment of Sith Lords and their pawn disposal was entirely accurate.

“Lastly, the forger you sent back for more torture even though he seemed innocent. A strong decision. Leave no stone unturned.” 

“I knew he was lying,” Balthzar said simply.

“It’s always best to know beyond any doubt. After all, what’s one man’s sanity or life versus the fate of the Empire?” Tremel hummed. “Each time, each prisoner, you made the best possible decision. You may yet be able to challenge Vemrin for Darth Baras’ attention.” Balthzar privately thought that Tremel was overestimating Vermin’s abilities.

Tremel’s expression became serious.

“Because I forced you into the Academy ahead of schedule, Darth Baras will be predisposed to judging you severely. And by severely, I mean fatally.” Oh, great. This is exactly why Balthzar disliked this special treatment Tremel was forcing onto him. He would have much rathered earn his Sith status through his own power, not utilizing the fast-and-easy cushy route needed by lesser acolytes. “Now, we must hurry to your next trial. Every moment that passes we risk discovery before we’re ready.” 

Balthzar resisted rolling his eyes. Barely. The overseer proceeded to explain the tomb of Marka Ragnos and the monster guarding it. 

“I’ll see you when the beast is slain. Good luck.” Balthzar, having received his next task, left for the tomb with Nox. 

They exited the Academy, the Pureblood Sith from yesterday at her post. Balthzar waved. She ignored him. He continued on, with a small smile on his face, down the ramp. 

Balthzar waited until they were far enough away from the Academy to avoid any unwanted attention before calling for Nox. She bounded up to him and nuzzled his face. He smiled at her and rubbed behind her jaw. She kneeled down, loving the attention. 

With one hand, Balthzar took off the band of leather he wore around his waist. He held it out in front of Nox, waiting for her to open her mouth. When she did, he gently placed it around the top of her jaw and behind her head. He made sure it sat in her mouth comfortably before he went back to petting her.

Balthzar gave her one last good scratch before swinging a leg over her shoulders. She stood, bringing her Master up with her. She waited until he was comfortable, in the space between her neck and her quills, before she took off.

Thankfully, the sun was still low enough in the sky so the temperature was still cool enough for a run.

As demeaning as it might seem, Nox liked when she and Balthzar went for a run. She could better protect him on her back, her sharp quills on one side and her deadly teeth on the other.

Balthzar gently tugged on the reins in the direction his internal map told him to go. When she was headed on the right track, he let his mind wander.

This entire situation with Tremel and Vermin rubbed the acolyte the wrong way. 

From what he understands, Tremel forced him here early because he sensed the power Balthzar holds. That part was understandable, but Tremel was trying to use him to bump Vermin off because Vermin had mixed blood. 

On that topic, what did Tremel mean by mixed blood? Did he mean that Vermin had a Pureblood parent and a non-Pureblood parent? Or a Sith parent and one who wasn’t sensitive to the Force? If that was the case, Balthzar himself would have dirtier blood than Vermin, considering both of his parents couldn’t use the Force.

Tremel’s entire vendetta was fueled by his pure-blooded supremacy ideals. His refusal to accept change and his decision to drag Balthzar along would eventually lead to his death, Balthzar was sure. 

Nox slowed, the entrance to the tomb a short walk away. She crouched down and Balthzar dismounted. He removed the reins and flicked it a few times, flinging nexu spit off the leather. When it was sufficiently clean, he wrapped it back around his waist.

He shoved the thoughts circling around his head to the back of his mind for now. He consulted his map and the two made their way into the tomb, slaughtering the wild Tuk'ata gathered around the entrance. Nox hadn't eaten in awhile so the- thankfully not rancid- meat was refreshing for her.

It really was too bad everything on Korriban was hostile. All of this blood constantly stained his clothes. Nox was lucky she could just lick it off.

An earth-shattering roar greeted the two when they entered the tomb. Balthzar assumed it belonged to the beast he was sent to kill. 

They met no resistance inside the tomb itself, most of the native fauna fearing what lurked inside. Deeper inside, he found the altar Tremel had described. All around the tomb was evidence of something big taking residence in the tomb. 

“Here, beastie, beastie, beastie.”

The stench of death and decay thickened the air. Bones belonging to animals and previous acolytes alike who dared face the monster within, lay scattered and in enormous piles beside the altar. These piles looked sunken in, as if the beast used the mounds as beds.

Balthzar approached the altar and knelt to meditate in front of it, waiting for the beast to show itself. Nox was content sniffing around the cave. The new scents were fascinating.

What he wasn’t expecting was for the hulking monster to sneak up behind him, though he probably should have. 

The Force suddenly screamed DANGER, leaving him moments to react. He leapt into the air, dodging the giant fist that had almost crushed him. He twisted his body midair to face the beast, unsheathing both of his blades. He landed on the beast’s closed fist before jumping over the beast and landing on the ground behind it. He ignited the blade.

The giant Terentatek turned to face the intruder. It roared in rage at the trespass in his domain and charged. The initiate easily dodged the reckless attack. He used the force and pulled a large stalactite hanging from the ceiling and dropped it on the beast. It had no effect except to make the beast even angrier. 

Nox tried jumping onto the terentatek’s back but was spurred by it’s thick, armor-like back spines. Paying no mind to the flea on its back, It swiped at the human using its sharp claws. Balthzar dodged as best he could but the beast managed to clip his side. He flinched. In his momentary lapse in concentration, the beast grabbed him and threw him into the altar, destroying it. It then threw itself back first into the cave wall, dislodging the annoyance on its back.

Nox crumpled at the base off the wall. The beast rose a paw, preparing for the kill. The sound of shifting rock distracted it long enough for Nox to dart out of the way of the sharp claws.

When he recovered, the black haired human threw the collapsed debris away from him and stood from the ruins of the destroyed altar. Blood dripped from the cut on his side and into his eyes from a newly formed wound on his head. 

Like before when the droid burned his arm, Balthzar’s eyes flashed orange in anger. He went on the offensive. He scanned the beast. The armor on the its back and head was too thick to cut through and its huge arms made the soft underbelly difficult to reach.

With a plan in mind, the initiate coaxed the Terentatek into charging him once more. Nox aided in angering the beast further, nipping at its ankles. It stumbled over the debris from the altar, throwing it off balance. Balthzar smirked. He waited until the beast was close enough and jumped, severing its hand from its wrist. 

He landed on its head and shoved his warblade through its eye socket. The beast shrieked in pain. 

It’s neck finally vulnerable, Nox tore into its throat.

Being unable to reach the blade anymore due to the beast’s pained thrashing, Balthzar used the force to push the blade farther into its skull until it was sheathed to the hilt inside the monster’s brain. Coupled with both the blade in its brain and its throat torn open, it was only a matter of time. The Terentatek gave a few, final, weak cries and collapsed onto the tomb floor, dead. 

The beast was powerful enough to leave a tremor in the Force when it died. Tremel should already know of his victory. 

Balthzar stood from the dead body, breathing hard and victorious.

"That was easy,” he huffed. Nox snorted, licking the blood off her paws.

He yanked his still sizzling warblade from the Terentatek’s limp head with a sick sounding squelch and deactivated it, cleaning it from the gray and pink brain matter coating the blade.

He sheathed his blades and withdrew a few packs of kolto. He slapped a few onto his side and one on his head. The cuts were shallow enough that a few minutes soak in the kolto should heal the wounds enough to stem the bloodflow. He kept them still with the force, leaving his hands free. Luckily, the blood on Nox’s fur was not her own.

The now green-eyed human walked over to the severed hand he had cut off and inspected the claws. Each one was about as long as his forearm. He chose the most undamaged one and cleanly removed it from the hand. He hung his trophy on his belt and retraced his steps back to the Academy.  
_______________________________

Just outside of the pyramid shaped building, Balthzar stopped by a shop and bought better armor. It was more durable than his flimsy clothes he got on Ziost and red in color. All the better to hide bloodstains with. He carried them in his arms into the building.

Speaking of bloodstains, something needed to be done with Balthzar’s thoroughly soiled clothing. The two stopped by the bathing room. They should have stopped by sometime sooner but they were either too tired, or had something they had to do beforehand.

No one was inside so Balthzar took this opportunity to clean the dried blood off of his clothes. He pulled his bloody shirt over his head, revealing his toned muscles and multitude of scars that littered his body. Balthzar’s body size was about average. He wasn’t overly muscled but he wasn’t skinny either. He considered himself to be a happy medium.

Nox was examining the pool in the center of room closely. She was perched on the edge of the water eyeing it with suspicion. Too perfect an opportunity to pass up. Obviously, Balthzar did what anyone in his position would do. 

He pushed her into the pool. 

Poor Nox’s ensuing freak out made Balthzar fall to the floor laughing. She climbed out of the pool drenched and shivering. 

The wet nexu was miserable. Her revenge consisted of pouncing on her Master, minding her claws, and licking his face until he begged for mercy. Only then was he was forgiven.

After all the fun, the two settled down and washed themselves. Balthzar helped Nox clean her fur from the sticky clumps and mats. When he was dried, he adorned the armor he had just purchased.

The deep clean made the two look and feel much better. 

Nox shook of the water, fluffing her fur and splattering it all over Balthzar. 

“Nox!” Balthzar cried, indignantly. Nox looked at him unapologetically. Luckily, only small water droplets dampened his newly bought clothes. They dried quickly enough on the way to Tremel’s office.

On his way to report to the Overseer, Balthzar was stopped in the hallway leading to the overseer’s chambers.

“Well, look who’s here. Remember me?” A familiar bald, tattooed head stood in Balthzar’s way. And no, not Devotek.

“Hello Dolgis. We really need to stop meeting like this.” Balthzar smiled, baring his teeth.

“Notice anything interesting?” The black haired acolyte looked around but didn’t see anything unusual. Nox was hiding, biding her time, but other than that, nothing else. “No witnesses. No witnesses means no rules.” 

Balthzar could see where this was leading.

“No more shortcuts. No more special treatment. You’re just gonna be another dead failure on Korriban.” Dolgis drew his weapon and took a fighting stance. Balthzar held his fist beside his ear. Nox settled down to watch. She was slightly disappointed she couldn't kill him herself, but she was just as happy to watch her Master at work.

The cybernetically enhanced initiate was getting real tired of Dolgis’s shit. He summoned Dolgis’s weapon away from him and he flung the acolyte into the wall beside him. The larger man crumpled into a pathetic heap at Balthzar’s feet. It was almost sad really, Balthzar hadn't even had the chance to get angry, to make use of his real power. He raised Dolgis’s weapon, preparing for the killing blow.

“No! Hold up, hold up! Look I was wrong. What they’re saying about you... totally true. So… strong. I don’t want to die!” The Dolgis pleaded. Balthzar sneered at him.

“Ask for no mercy and receive none. Die like a Sith.” And, just like he promised he would, the initiate ripped out Dolgis’ throat. 

“It is as you said, Dolgis. No witnesses means no rules. Your move, Vermin.” Balthzar smirked and stepped over Dolgis’ body, continuing on to Tremel’s chambers. He whistled low and short, calling Nox to follow.

When he entered, the overseer turned to face him anxiously. He looked almost nervous.

“We must speak quickly, acolyte. There isn’t much time. I may have made a slight miscalculation. The beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of dark energy here on Korriban. When it was slain, there was a tremor in the Force.” Balthzar knew that already. He had felt the tremor when he killed it.

“Darth Baras felt that tremor and has become aware of you. He demands an audience.” Finally. It was about time he met the Sith everyone had been in a tizzy over.

“Tell me what to expect.”

“Baras is a serious man but a master of deception. Everything he does and says is calculated. He will attempt to trip you up, test your nature, get to the heart of who you are. Always take him seriously. And I mean always,” Tremel warned. 

Balthzar repressed a sigh. Why did everyone on this blasted planet have to be so serious and boring? For as much as the Sith prided themselves on their emotions, it seemed as though most of them limited themselves to feeling just a few.

“I can handle Darth Baras.” 

“Baras is usually the one doing the handling,” Tremel groused. “We might not speak again, acolyte. You’re the best chance of stopping Vemrin. If you fail, I doubt there will be another strong enough. Good luck.” Tremel told the acolyte where to find Darth Baras and waved him out.

The supplicant stepped over Dolgis’ body and made his way up to the second floor of the Academy, where Darth Baras’s chamber resided. The second floor was reserved for important visiting Sith and housed an elevator that took the rider even higher to where the Dark Council convened

The thin stairs were too difficult for Nox to climb easily so Balthzar assisted her by levitating her up the stairs. She squirmed uncomfortably while she was in the air. She hadn’t been picked up since she was small enough to fit in her Master’s arms. Her quills twitched in anxiety until relief came in the form of her paws on solid ground once more. 

Before they could enter the chamber itself, they were, once again, stopped in a hallway. Balthzar was getting really tired of being stopped in hallways.

“There, Teeno. That’s the one.” A small human female looked to Balthzar and then to a bigger male on her right. A set of what looked like twin, black haired acolytes gathered behind them.

“Really? All right. Hey, you!” The larger male moved toward Balthzar. 

He took a step back and hovered a hand over his warblade. Nox growled and took a step out of the shadows and toward him threateningly. 

“Careful, Teeno.” The girl cautioned her friend, rightfully cowed at the sight of the nexu. Nox spread her quills and hissed, baring her teeth.

“Come on. I’m antsy for some action. You there! Are you the big shot they’re all talking about? The one who’s been personally summoned by Darth Baras himself?” The male was foolish to dismiss Nox. She would tear him to shreds in a matter of seconds. Balthzar narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“And if I was?”

“Please pardon my over eager friend. It’s just that we heard so much about you.” The girl laughed nervously and stood next to her larger friend. 

“And we want to get in good with you,” Teeno finished. Balthzar eased slightly. He shifted toward Nox and absentmindedly stroked her fur in thought. Having Sith allies would be useful, even if they were currently acolytes and that is also assuming they made it to full Sith-hood. But if the one called Teeno was this dense, he doubted the male would last very long. He reminded him slightly of Dolgis in that regard and look how he ended up.

“Teeno!” She scolded. “What my blunt partner means is that if you need anything or anyone, say, dealt with, we’d like you to consider us.”

“She’s talking about Vemrin. We’ll kill him for you.” Balthzar rose an eyebrow at his bluntness. He was starting to get on his nerves.

“Sorry. I should have Teeno muzzled.” She apologized. “So, what do you say? We know Vemrin tried to have you killed. Would you like him eliminated?”

“Something like this would have to be handled delicately.” He pointed out.

“Of course. We completely understand,” she responded. “There are rules. Acolytes are not to openly kill one another. Everyone knows of your rivalry. If you kill him, the lords will presume your guilt.”

“But if Vemrin croaks while you got an alibi, people might be suspicious, but they won’t be able to pin it on you. See?” Teeno finished. 

“How are you sure you could kill him so easily?” Balthzar questioned. 

“Let us prove ourselves to you. Spar with us, then decide if we have the skills to benefit you in this endeavor.” The girl looked at him expectantly.

“I accept.” He smirked. He had sparred countless times before back on Ziost.

“Ground rules. No dismemberment, no fatal blows, and victor is decided by submission,” he listed. She nodded. Balthzar signaled for Nox to watch once more. 

“Come on, boys, time to show our stuff.” The group drew their training blades. He drew his warblade. Neither side ignited their weapons. 

He gave them no chance to prepare and immediately jumped behind Teeno and in front of one of the twins. He raised his blade and struck the smaller acolyte on the temple with the butt of his weapon, incapacitating him for the rest of the fight. 

He moved in between Teeno and the other twin and taunted Teeno. He vaulted over the larger acolyte when he barreled toward him. Teeno’s eyes widened when he saw his friend and tried to stop before he ran into him. Unfortunately, Teeno’s momentum was too great and he ran full tilt into the smaller male, colliding them both into the wall.

Balthzar turned to the girl still standing. She shook off her shock and pounced. Their blades met and they fought. Predictably, Balthzar came up on top with her on her knees and his blade brandished, resting on her throat.

“I submit,” she said evenly. 

The victorious initiate sheathed his weapon and held out his hand. She looked up at him before taking the hand and he helped her to her feet.

“You did well. There is no shame in defeat, if you learn from your mistakes,” he told her.

Her companions had recovered and slowly converged behind her, all ashamed at how easily they were defeated. Teeno handed her the training blade Balthzar had flung away in battle.

“You… still took all four of us apart.” The girl sounded amazed.

“This changes everything. From what I hear, Vemrin’s every bit your physical equal. If we can’t even hold up sparring against you, we’ll never be able to kill him.” 

“I disagree.” The group looked at him in confusion.

“I have trained since a young age to be Sith,” he explained. “I have been challenged to spar more times than I care to remember. I sense you all possess considerable, untapped power. If you quit now, that power will remain untapped. But, if you continue with your training and become Sith, that power and more will be yours.” 

The acolytes in front of him were silent for a moment. 

“That was quite the speech,” a new voice said into the silence. One of the previously quiet twins stepped forward.

“If you believe in us, my lord, then I believe in us too.” He kneeled in front of Balthzar with an arm across his chest.

Balthzar was shocked. He didn’t expect his little speech to garner such a reaction. 

“I-I’m not Sith yet, you know,” he stuttered out at the honorific.

“You will be. And when you are, I hope my pledge of loyalty will mean something to you,” the acolyte said with finality. 

Balthzar stood there, paralyzed with shock. 

The acolyte’s brother stepped beside his kneeling twin and mirrored his position. The girl soon following suit, followed by Teeno.

“We all pledge our loyalty to you, my lord,” the girl spoke. 

Balthzar didn’t know what to say. His mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish.

“I-I don’t even know your names.” He eventually blubbered.

“Oh! I’m Phyne, you know Teeno, and the twins are Shaulan and Ishesto.” Phyne answered. 

“My name’s Balthzar.” He gestured for them to stand. Having acolytes kneel at his feet made him uncomfortable. “You know, Vemrin is just a lot of big talk and reputation.” 

Phone looked interested. “Really? You mean he gets by on the illusion of strength?” 

Teeno looked confused. “What does that mean, Phyne?” he asked. 

“It means Vemrin is a dead man, and we’re going to have the most potent of allies.” She smirked. She bowed deeply to Balthzar and left, Teeno and the twins following. 

“See you later, my lord.” Ishesto saluted him with a half smile as they left. Balthzar, flustered, watched them leave in wonder. 

He stood in the hallway for a few moments before he remembered why he was in said hallway. He hurried off to Darth Baras’ chambers, leaving Nox to stay in the hallway.

“Most of you will not return from this endeavor.” Balthzar walked in to Darth Baras lecturing a group of acolytes. He leaned against the large doorway and watched.

Baras was wore grey robes with plenty of metal hanging from his chest. To Balthzar’s chagrin, Baras’ taste in shoulder pads were obnoxiously pointy, with matching pointy spikes hanging from his lower back. Baras’ face was covered by a full, metal mask. It made Balthzar wonder what sort of horribly scarred and mangled thing was underneath.

“If you die, you will be forgotten. If you give up, you will be killed. Now, out of my sight,” Darth Baras dismissed the acolytes. They turned and started to leave. 

Tremel’s description of him was extremely accurate.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” one of them mumbled.

“You should. This is the end of the line for you, Klemral. Just make sure you stay out of my way,” a familiar voice sneered. Vemrin and the acolyte stopped in front of Balthzar. He saw no reason to move from his comfortable position.

“Look here, Vemrin. I see the upstart but no sign of Dolgis.” Klemral pointed out, a hint of accusation in his voice. Balthzar narrowed his eyes.

“Klemral, Vemrin, you have been dismissed.” Darth Baras spoke with finality.

“Yes, master.” Klemral left. Vemrin seemed to have an aptitude for finding loyal, if not all that smart, servants.

“I underestimated you by sending Dolgis. It will not happen again.” Vemrin threatened. He left down the hall. Nox made sure to stay out of sight.

“Hating me won’t make you pretty!” Balthzar shouted down at him. 

“Are you having trouble with acolyte Vemrin, supplicant?” Baras spoke, settling into his chair. The supplicant approached the Sith Lord’s desk.

Baras’s aura was commanding and it exuded power. It demanded respect and threatened death if it neglected to receive it. His hand twitched in an urge to fiddle with his implants. Balthzar’s self preservation kept him from being anything but respectful.

“No, my lord. We’re just playing a game of vine cat and mouse droid. I’m not sure Vemrin knows which part he plays.” 

“Vemrin has paid his dues. He’s fought a deck of cards stacked against him to get here. You, on the other hand...” The Darth stood and approached him. 

“Let me get a closer look at you.” Balthzar tensed when he felt the Sith’s force signature grow to encompass his own. It was thick and slimy. It felt like cold sludge was creeping down his spine. It invaded his nose and a pressure started building behind his eyes. Balthzar kept his own close to his body. As soon as it appeared, Baras’ signature receded soon after, allowing the initiate to breathe easier. 

“Yes, as I suspected. Overseer Tremel has done you and this Academy a great disservice.” That peaked Balthzar’s interest. “Your warblade came early, prisoners flown in for your convenience, even a beast here on Korriban instead of offworld in the wild.” 

Baras’ anger was not apparent in his voice but it was in the Force around him.

“The pacing of the trials is deliberate,” he ranted. “Only full immersion over time produces results. Your mind is soft, unhoned, undisciplined.” 

“So my time on Ziost was a waste?” 

“Your time on Ziost was merely a step in the right direction. But one step on Ziost means nothing on Korriban.” Baras started to pace. “The first month of trials should be dedicated to philosophy, conceptual tactics, understanding of the Sith Code.”

He stopped in front of Balthzar and the Darth’s mask looked at him. Balthzar would be lying if he said the emotionless mask Baras wore didn’t creep him out just a little.

“Recite the Sith Code for me acolyte, and explain its meaning in battle, war and politics,” he commanded. Balthzar immediately responded. He had memorized the Sith Code long before he arrived on Ziost.

“Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me.” Balthzar paused to collect his thoughts. Baras nodded for him to continue.

“In battle, the Sith gain strength through passion and other strong emotions. In war, our emotions empassion others on the battlefield and we rise through the ranks of command. In politics, we gain strength to fight about what we are passionate about. We fight until we win.” Balthzar hadn’t noticed his voice was growing louder and more passionate until he had ended his speech.

“I am pleased you know the Code but you have a rudimentary understanding of it at best.” Balthzar clenched his jaw. It was an insult but a truthful insult nonetheless. 

He felt frustratingly vulnerable. His weakness was being exploited, his lack of knowledge or training. He knew it was Tremel’s fault for rushing things. If Tremel hadn’t brought him here, he would have been able to learn like a normal initiate. He wouldn’t be embarrassed or vulnerable in front of a Darth of the Sith like he was now. His own ignorance angered him.

“I am your master now. Tremel was becoming lax before you ever arrived. His unwillingness to adapt to the evolving Sith paradigm has become a liability.” Now didn't that sound familiar. “These are the actions of a traitor. Traitors are executed. I grant you immunity from punishment. Kill Tremel and bring back his hand as proof.”

Balthzar's eyes widened at the command. He wouldn't dare speak out against the Darth but he had to admit, he didn't expect that command. Betrayal left a bad taste in his mouth. Tremel was right about Baras. But on the other hand, he could see Baras’ point.

“As you decree, my lord.”

“Now, leave. I'm sure Tremel is still in his chambers. Don't return until you've killed him.” Balthzar nodded and left. 

Nox warbled at him, sensing something was amiss.

“I'm fine.” He told her. She walked beside him instead of hiding in the shadows. He smiled at her silent support and ran his hand through her fur. She purred, content.

All too soon Balthzar arrived back at the Overseer’s chambers.

“I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Has Baras sent you back to me?” Balthzar opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. He took a breath and tried again.

“You're instincts are sharp, overseer. Baras has sent me to kill you,” he told him slightly regretful.

“Then I have been outplayed. Baras has the authority, but I did not think he would do something this overt. Either I die or he forces me to kill you and to destroy my own plan. A master stroke.” Tremel sighed and stood.

“Very well. You have your orders, acolyte. Know that it gives me no pleasure to kill you.” Tremel drew his lightsaber. Balthzar drew his blades. 

Balthzar briefly thought of the unfairness of fighting a lightsaber with two training blades before Tremel jumped at him.

They clashed, trading blows. Nox flicked her tail in agitation, looking for an opening. 

They ducked and slashed and jabbed and jumped and parried. Balthzar was getting angrier the longer they fought. They threw various things at each other using the Force. Tremel’s quarters were in ruins.

Balthzar huffed. Tremel’s defense was admirable. The only way he could win was if he made a sacrifice. 

When the opportunity arose, he willingly sacrificed his training saber. Hey, he never said what he had to sacrifice.

The give when he sliced the blade in half surprised Tremel, giving Balthzar the opening he needed to sink his blade into Tremel’s stomach. 

Balthzar winced. Tremel’s lightsaber had glanced his shoulder.

Tremel’s grip loosened and he dropped his saber. The blade unignited before it hit the floor. He gripped the warblade still lodged in his stomach and fell back against his overturned desk.

“No.” He seemed bewildered that he lost. “I’m… amazed. I knew you were strong in the Force, but not… like this.” He coughed, blood beginning to leak out of his mouth.

“You’re more than ready to face Vemrin. Baras… won't be able to deny that now. He’ll have the satisfaction... of my death, but I die knowing my… success.” He looked up at Balthzar. “Go ahead...end this.”

“You fought admirably, overseer. Die with your head held high.” Balthzar told him breathlessly. Tremel deserved recognition at least. He summoned Tremel’s lightsaber and ignited it, the red glow bathed his face. 

“Farewell, acolyte. The purity of the Sith lie with you.”

He cleanly sliced the saber through Tremel’s neck, decapitating him and granting the overseer a swift death. There was no savoring a death that was wrought with betrayal.

The warblade slid out of Tremel’s stomach with ease. He looked at the pieces of his broken training blade and back to the lightsaber he held in his hand. He decided to keep it. He efficiently removed Tremel’s hand and marveled at how much easier a lightsaber cuts and cauterizes than his warblade. He left Tremel’s body.

He didn’t know how Baras would react to his having a lightsaber, presumably prematurely, so on his way back to Baras, he stopped by his quarters and hid the saber. Better safe than sorry.

He schooled his features and walked into Baras’ chambers.

“What's this? The acolyte returns and with a bloodied weapon.” Balthzar looked at his warblade. He had indeed forgotten to clean it. “I assume this means Tremel is no more. Give me his hand.”

Balthzar unhooked Tremel's hand from his belt and handed it-no pun intended-over. Baras looked it over and removed one of the rings on Tremel’s finger.

“Here.” The Sith Lord held out the ring for Balthzar to take. “Take this one ring as a momento.”

It was a simple grey band with an inscription on the outside, The Force shall free me. It fit on Balthzar’s first finger on his left hand.

“Remembering the past can strengthen resolve and embolden the spirit.”

Balthzar wondered why the dark lord of the Sith was being so ‘considerate’.

“I'm impressed you had the fortitude to destroy him. You know he thought of you as family. How did it feel to betray him?” 

And there it is. Betrayal never sat right with him and he doubted it ever would, but family? He knew Tremel for two days, tops. Family was the wrong word to describe their relationship. Acquaintances, maybe.

Baras was trying to garner a stronger reaction from him. Balthzar wouldn't give Baras the satisfaction.

“I did what was called for.”

“You mask your feelings well. As long as you don't suppress them.” Coming from one of Baras' station, Balthzar supposed that was a compliment. 

“You have taken your first step to understanding the Sith Code. By embracing the code and destroying Tremel, you have freed yourself from his shackles. And escaped his fate.”

“And now I'm bound by your shackles.” His self preservation groaned at his candor.

“You'll find they are a marked improvement, with much greater potential range.” If Balthzar was to become his apprentice.

“As for your beast.” Balthzar’s heart froze. “Keep it under control or I will kill it myself.”

“Yes, my lord.” Balthzar breathed, relieved.

“Now, there are sacred ruins in the tomb of Tulak Hord. The ancient inscriptions that once adorned the walls of each ruin lie in pieces. You will venture through the entire tomb, search all of the ruins, and bring me a shard from each of these inscriptions. You will do this, or you will die,” Baras threatened. Balthzar’s hands clenched behind his back.

“Vemrin and my other acolytes have already been sent. There are no rules regarding how they secure the shards, and they will stop at nothing.” A bloodthirsty smirk curled onto Balthzar’s face. A free pass to killing his competitors? Yes, please.

Baras told him the location of the tomb and sent him on his way.

Balthzar’s internal clock told him it was getting late into the day. But if he slept, then the other acolytes would collect the shards and he would be left without any shards. 

He looked at Nox. She looked exhausted. Balthzar made a decision and lead Nox back to their room. 

She settled down on her makeshift bed as soon as the door opened. She looked at him and tilted her head in confusion when he walked over to her. Balthzar smiled at how cute she was. He settled down next to her and pet her. She licked him and he giggled, petting her until she fell asleep. He grabbed the lightsaber on his way out of the room, his footsteps light and unobtrusive.

When the door silently sealed, he released the breath he was holding and activated his implant to lead him to the Tomb of Tulak Hord.

The sun was setting when he exited the academy. The stars were beginning to appear and Korriban’s moons were bright. The entrance to the Tomb was in close proximity to the Tomb of Marka Ragnos, within walking distance.

It was a pleasantly cool trek down to the tomb. That same cool air turned downright freezing inside the tomb itself.

He didn't know about others, but Balthzar was kept warm by his reserves of warm emotions. Mainly hate and anger. But, that didn't prevent goosebumps from creeping onto his skin.

The tomb was littered with Shyrak. They were slightly tougher than the K'lor'slugs, they had the power of flight for one and their skin was scaled, unlike than the slugs. Nonetheless, they were easily dispatched. 

The room that held the first of the shattered shards that remain of the inscriptions was already thoroughly looted. The shards had already been collected by the acolytes who came before him. He cursed and searched the entire room thoroughly. Luckily for Balthzar, a shard of the inscription had fell behind the stone casket that the once whole inscription hung behind on the wall above.

It was jammed between the wall and the casket itself so Balthzar had concentrate and pull it out with the Force. His grip on the piece kept slipping before he could pull it out. His frustration grew with each failed attempt until his anger exploded. Coincidentally, so did the casket.

The initiate coughed into his fist through the dust the explosion caused. He waved his other hand in the air in front of him, trying to clear it. He grabbed the shard, thankfully still intact, after the dust had cleared. 

The tomb apparently had a courtyard because as he went deeper, it opened up outside. It had sand in the courtyard and it was as hot as Korriban normally was, if not hotter. He supposed it was the greenhouse effect that the canyon walls produced, but he wasn’t an expert. Two separate entrances on the opposite side of the courtyard lead deeper into the tomb. Balthzar guessed that each entrance held the rooms in which the remaining inscriptions were.

He chose the closest entrance, the one on the left. Ancient droids guarded the entrance. They were quickly deactivated, clearing the path for the acolyte to continue. More Shyrak infested this tomb as well. 

Red light bathed his face as he cut through one of the flying pests. Sheathing the saber, he heard sounds of a fight. He crept along the walls, getting closer to the sounds. The battle, when Balthzar found it, was between two acolytes with their warblades. They were fighting over one of the inscription shards. 

Balthzar saw no way to sneak in and steal the shard and he was too tired to fight the two alone, so he settled down to wait and watch.

The two traded blows, sloppily, in Balthzar’s opinion. The fight came to a head when they both impaled each other with their blades. They fell and died.

“Well, that was exciting,” Balthzar said to himself. He stepped over their bodies and collected the second of his shards. One more to go.

Back out into the courtyard and into the second entrance, Even more Shyrak pests hindered his progress. He wished he would have brought Nox with him to help thin the pests. They were starting to get annoying.

In the third tomb, two shards lied innocently on a stone table. He walked right up to table and collected a shard. 

The Force whispered a warning to him. He grabbed the second shard, whirled around, and stabbed his would-be-ambusher in the throat with the sharp edge of the shard. The acolyte fell, the shard still deeply imbedded in his spewing throat.

Balthzar cleared his throat and stepped over the fallen acolyte. He was glad the red of his armor was the shade of red it was.

He kept his saber in his hand as he made his way back through the tombs, alert for any attempt any acolytes could have tried. Luckily, his return trip was uneventful.

Back inside the Academy, Balthzar all but crawled up the stairs to the second floor. He couldn't wait to join his nexu in sleep.

Once again, he was stopped just before he entered Baras’ chambers.

“You-you did it didn't you? You got the shards from the tomb and you're on your way back to lord Baras.” It was Vermin’s other minion, Klemral. He had other acolytes behind him, probably his own minions.

Balthzar sighed. He didn't have time for this nonsense. “You need to move out of my way,” he snipped.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Klemral and his minions drew their training blades.

If Balthzar wasn't as tired as he was, he would’ve used his warblade and kept his lightsaber hidden for a little longer, but since he was so tired and he wanted this fight to end quickly, he ignited his lightsaber. The fight didn't last very long.

“Stop! I-I'm sorry. I made a mistake! I tried to get through the tomb but there was just too many shyrack. I barely escaped. I figured better to ambush you and take your shards. But I see that's just as futile,” Klemral whimpered.

“Vemrin is already inside with Baras, all the other acolytes died. You were my only chance. Now I'm doomed, I'll never become Sith. Unless I return with the shards, Baras will have me killed.”

Klemral was really grating on his already tired nerves. 

To Balthzar, this entire situation was similar to a chick hatching. It either hatched itself out of its egg, or it died. Since Klemral seemed determined to not hatch himself, Balthzar decided to speed things on just a little. 

“I'll save Baras the trouble of listening to your whimpering,” he yawned. His lightsaber easily cut through Klemral’s fleshy neck. For the third time that night, Balthzar stepped over an acolyte’s body, and entered Baras’ chambers.

“The prodigal supplicant returns-and with all the shards from the tomb of Tulak Hord. Superb. It seems your hopes have been dashed, Vemrin.” Baras turned to face Vermin-and Balthzar should really get some sleep because he didn't even notice the other acolyte in the room.

“Appearances can be deceiving.” Vermin sneered.

“Excuse Vemrin, supplicant. He didn't take kindly to you turning those young acolytes on him-even though they were only untrained novices.” So then they died. Balthzar felt bad that he had sent them to their deaths, but at least their deaths told him that Vermin was stronger than he thought.

“It was a trick I learned from Vemrin himself. I was just giving him a taste of his own medicine.” Baras nodded, almost in approval.

“The tension is thick between you two. A great source of emotion to feed on. I wonder what will happen when it boils over.” He rubbed his chin through his mask.

“But first, a matter to clear up. There is very little that escapes my scrutiny and I know, acolyte, that you have recently acquired a lightsaber.”

Balthzar swallowed. “Yes, my lord. It was once Overseer Tremel’s.”

“Hmm. An unorthodox method of obtaining your first lightsaber, but resourceful nonetheless.” Baras moved on, granting Balthzar permission to keep his battle trophy.

“You both stand on the precipice of becoming Sith. But only one of you will have the opportunity to claim a special lightsaber and serve as my apprentice. I thought it would be you, Vemrin, but I've changed my mind.”

“What? I've done everything you've asked. Better than any of the others! The honor should be mine!” Vermin exclaimed, outraged. 

“Having a bad day?” Balthzar smirked. 

“Today, Vemrin is every bit your equal but the Force is stronger with you, acolyte, and there is a power sleeping within you. It was a simple decision.” So then the strongest in the dark side would be the one that prevails, not the one who had done everything ‘right.’

“Now, Vemrin, go wait in my antechamber for your instructions.” Vermin opened his mouth, presumably to argue or some other just as useless action. 

“This instant!” Baras roared. Vermin, cowed, followed through with Baras’ order, but not without giving Balthzar a nasty glare. Balthzar smirked. Vermin would no doubt see what happened to his second follower. Baras watched him leave and turned to Balthzar when he left. 

“Now, I hope you fathom how fortunate you are to be singled out. If you become my apprentice, the galaxy will bend before you.”

“You’re not going to regret this, Baras. I was born to be Sith.”

“Your next task, now that you already possess a lightsaber, is redundant. Even so, the lightsaber you will seek is old and powerful. It is housed in a forbidden cavern in the tomb of Naga Sadow where few Sith have ever set foot.” Wonderful. Another scavenger hunt.

“Almost no one knows how to find the secret entrance. But there is a Twi’lek in the holding pens who was caught breaking in there.” Twi’lek? Could it be the same spirited Rutian he saw in the jail earlier today?

“I hear she is quite willful.” It was her! “Take her and make her show you the entrance to the forbidden cave.”

“Of course.” This must be the use Baras had for her. 

Baras gave Balthzar parting, ‘encouraging’ words and turned, clearly dismissing him.

Balthzar couldn’t help but notice that Baras hadn’t given him a set time he wanted the task completed. The initiate took advantage of that fact, and dragged himself to his room. He could hear a commotion coming from the other side of his door. He swung the door open, a hand on his lightsaber just in case.

The only thing he saw before he was knocked onto his back were deep claw marks on the floor and walls in front of the door. He giggled as he was assaulted by a giant tongue and rumbling vibrations from a giant, purring nexu.

She had been so worried when she woke up and her Master wasn’t there. She hoped he didn't mind that she tried to break the metal box they slept in.

“Hey, girl,” he giggled. She whined in response.

“I’m sorry I left you alone.” She nipped at him, as if saying he should be sorry. 

“Would you forgive me if I let you sleep in the bed?” She nuzzled him and purred in affirmation.

“Alright.” She got off him long enough to let him stand before she stuck to him like glue. She’d always had abandonment issues, he was stupid to think he could leave her alone.

Changed and settled into bed, Balthzar patted the spot next to him. Nox gracefully leaped next to him and settled, curling her tail around him. With the day they both had, they effortlessly succumbed to sleep.  
___________________

Nox followed her Master closer than usual the next day. So closely, in fact, if Balthzar stopped she'd bump into him. The initiate would have been annoyed if he didn't find it so adorable.

The pair weaved through the familiar halls and to the jail once more. 

“Ouch! Give it a rest, will you?” 

“I'm getting my fill of fun while I still can, slave.” Balthzar entered the room and approached the two.

“Ah, as if on-” Knash froze. His eyes locked onto the deadly predator that entered behind the supplicant. Balthzar smirked.

“There's no need to be afraid. She won't bite...much.” Balthzar smiled derisively, stroking behind the nexu’s ear. Nox played her part perfectly and snarled.

“R-right.” The jailer cleared his throat and continued on nervously, “So, I hear you'll be relieving me of this Twi’lek. She's a pain in the neck.” 

The Twi’lek snorted. “Who's a pain in the neck? I'm the one with the shock collar.” Strangely enough, her tone conveyed she was only slightly anxious. Balthzar turned to her.

“You are not afraid?” He voiced his confusion.

“Of the Nexu? Nah.” She quipped. “It’s out there and I'm safe in here.” She said, gesturing to the bars.

“Not for long.” The jailer sneered. “This bruiser is taking you into the tomb where we caught you.” 

She crossed her arms. “None of you can figure it out, huh?” 

“You got some kind of business in that secret Sith chamber, do you?” She asked Balthzar.

“Yes, and I'd appreciate your help.” He nodded.

“Don't bother being pleasant.” The jailer protested. 

The acolyte rounds on him, green eyes suddenly very, very cold. 

"You forget your place," he said icily.

". . . Apologies, my lord," Knash says. Then he brightens. "Here's the shock collar control. I'll set it to a higher level. Use it enough, she'll show you the back door to her mother's house.” 

“Yes, because your torture methods have proven marvelously effective so far," Balthzar snarled. Even after all this time, the sight of a shock collar remote still unnerves him. 

He was proud that he hesitated only momentarily before taking the device and all of the agonizing familiarity that came with it. He knew he he held it too tightly in his clenched hands behind his back but he couldn't bring himself to loosen his grip.

Nox recognized the remote too. Her tail flicked in agitation. 

“I suppose I can play tomb tour guide.” Vette said with an air of indifference. “A lot of work went into cracking that nut, but I did it once, I can do it again.”

Her indifference vanished when she said, “So we're clear, I'm officially on strike when it comes to domestic duties.”

Balthzar chuckled, grateful for the levity. “I promise you, I won't need a maid.”

“...good.” She looked unsure the initiate was telling the truth. Balthzar gestured to the jailer and he unlocked her cell with one of his many keys, watching the nexu and being careful to make his movements as non threatening as possible. The Twi’lek stretched as she walked out of the cell.

“Lead the way,” she said, a little more subdued now that she was unprotected. “I'll show you the unlocking points throughout the tomb and then open the secret door for you.”

The three of them left for the tomb.

The Twi’lek kept her distance from Nox but stayed close enough to Balthzar to keep him from using the remote. Balthzar internally shook his head, But he knew that she had no way of knowing he'd never, not in a million years, use the collar.

“So. I'm Vette. You got a name? Or should I just stick with my lord or hey you?”

“Balthzar is fine." He responded. “This is Nox.” He waved a hand over to the nexu who was leaping from shadow to shadow.

“Right. Why?” 

“Why?”

“Why do you have a dangerous predator following you around like a bantha cub?” Balthzar stopped, bringing the other two to a stop as well.

“She is my friend and I am her protector.” He knew that wasn't the best answer but he didn't know how else to put it.

“Uh-huh.” 

They continued walking.

Outside of the academy and in the little marketplace where he bought his armor, he stopped by a weapons vendor. He ignored the quaking vendor and browsed the blasters and vibroblades available. Finding them acceptable- at least for now- he turned to Vette and gestured toward the weapons waving her to choose one. 

She looked at him like he had grown a second head.

He rolled his eyes. "I’m giving you this for your own protection.”

"And you're fine with that."

"No offense, but if you do try to kill me, Nox would rip open your throat.”

“...Right." She shook her head. She chose a smaller, but no less powerful, blaster and hooked it onto her belt and they walked on.

Once Balthzar was sure they were far enough away from the Academy, away from prying eyes, he stopped and crouched over the hated remote. He made quick work of the casing and into the wires beneath. Vette watched over his shoulder in confusion. 

He ripped all of the wires out and put the casing back on. He dropped it onto the floor, stood, and crushed it beneath his foot. He made sure it was broken and he made sure it stayed broken. Perhaps it was a bit over kill, but Balthzar didn't care. 

Vette looked at him, a swirling mix of emotions in her eyes. He essentially had just handed over her freedom with his little destructive episode.

“Why?”

Balthzar looked at her. He thought for a minute before he reached up and pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing the nasty scars his own slave collar had left behind.

They were unmistakably the work of a slave collar. Two perfectly round scars on the back of his neck were the product of the collar’s anchor. Surrounding his throat, where a collar would sit, were skin that evidently had been burned and melted, a product of the collar’s electricity. 

“Because I know what it feels like.” He shifted his shirt back, covering the scars. The edges of the scars still peeked out from the sides of his neck. They were only just noticeable, if one knew what to look for. 

“I apologize for not taking the collar itself off. Unfortunately, it will probably have to stay, at least until you're off Korriban. Free non-humans draw a great deal of attention here. Apparent slaves do not."

"You are one weird Sith," Vette said.

Balthzar nodded. 

____________________

The Tomb of Naga Sadow went deeper than any of the other tombs Balthzar had been in. The beginning of the scavenger hunt was simple. Balthzar and Nox would defend Vette from various creatures as she found and unlocked the different locks for the secret room. Simple. 

The last room was bigger than the others. Vette stopped in the middle of the room.

“Hey, this is it. The secret entrance to the cavern is in here. Just let me get my bearings.” She looked around the cavern and approached one of the walls.

Nox followed and sniffed at the wall. Vette tensed but relaxed and muttered something to herself. Balthzar watched with a half smile. He knew Nox wouldn't hurt her unless he told her to.

His cybernetics picked up a low sound, a humming, like a lightsaber or a vibroblade. His smile widened. The sound came closer, almost directly behind him. He felt a Force presence accompany the sound. 

He spun and kicked whoever it was in the face, sending them spiraling onto the floor. It was Vermin. 

“Take your time, slave. Just have the entrance uncovered by the time I finish killing your new Master.” Vermin snarled, picking himself up and glaring at the initiate. Vette had approached, curious with who Balthzar had kicked in the face. It’s a pleasant surprise Vermin had decided to put matters into his own hands.

Balthzar crossed his arms, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. “Oh good, we were getting lonely and look who’s decided to join the party-my old friend Vermin.”

“Its Vemrin, idiot, and my passions run deeper than yours. I am the true essence of what it is to be Sith.” Balthzar eyes flicked to movement behind Vermin. Nox was quietly positioning herself to pounce. 

“My legacy has suffered long enough. After today, you will be forgotten. It ends here and now, slave.” Vermin brandished his pathetic training saber.

Anger flashed in Balthzar’s eyes.

“I couldn’t agree more.” He whistled. Kill. Nox pounced. Vermin’s weapon skittered away as Nox sunk her teeth into the acolytes exposed neck. With his jugular sliced open and his weapon underneath Balthzar’s boot, he never stood a chance.

He took extra satisfaction in watching Nox fling Vermin’s lifeless body around. No one called him slave. 

“Wow, nice work.” Vette stared, equally horrified and awed. 

“Nox is glad to impress.” Vette shook her head and turned back to the wall.

“The secret entrance is right here.” She pressed a block into the wall. The two giant stone statues on either side swung toward each other then pulled away. As they were pulling away, a portion of the wall sunk into the ground and the two portions on either side of the slab pulled apart, following the statues.

Vette stood in the entrance, smiling down at the Sith with her hands on her hips.

“Uh, you're welcome.”

“I appreciate it, Vette.”

Her smile turned softer. “It's nice to be acknowledged, thanks.” He smiled back and entered the tomb.

The casket that held the lightsaber had stairs leading up to it and were surrounded by statues. 

Balthzar raised a hand and lifted the sarcophagus lid with the Force, setting it edge-down on the ground behind the box itself. He looked inside. 

Ugh. Atrocious sense of fashion if you asked him. He waved his hand again. A metal cylinder leapt into his palm—the lightsaber they're after. He thumbed the activator, and a beam of bright red light burned through the gloom, its glow staining everything red. Well, after however many years, it still works. 

Suddenly, one of the statues lining the lower chamber shatters, sharp chunks of stone flying everywhere, grey mist pouring out to crawl over the ground. Then another statue goes, and another, and another, until the path to the door is almost entirely obscured.

The three of them fought the ghost things that materialized. 

The Force felt… wrong. It had always felt darker on Korriban, surprising, but these ghosts made the Force feel wrong, different. It agitated Balthzar more than he cared to admit. 

Balthzar just stood there, breathing hard. His eyes had turned orange once more and he was fighting to calm himself. 

Vette inched down the steps and holstered her blasters. 

"We good?" She asked cautiously. Balthzar deactivated his lightsabers sheathing them. 

"We're good," he rasped. He closed his eyes for a second and raked a hand through his hair. After a moment he straightened. “Baras will be waiting.”

They picked their way out of the tomb, back into the relentless Korriban daylight.

With the sun at its highest, the lack of shadows forced Nox to follow behind. Vette was still slightly uncomfortable with the predator, but she was more comfortable than she was.

____________________

Back in the academy and up the stairs, Balthzar heaved a sigh. He could feel other Sith in the hallway leading to Baras’ chambers. Confrontations really needed to stop happening in hallways leading to various chambers.

Vette looked at him. He shrugged.

“You! Murderer!” Eskella, overseer Tremel’s daughter, and another acolyte were the ones waiting.

“My father was a staunch traditionalist and he was especially hard on me, but he's my blood. Did you think you could kill him and get away with it?” Eskella glared. The Force around her was volatile and angry.

“I was ordered to kill Tremel.”

“That doesn't absolve you from responsibility. You’ll rue the day you took his life. Attack!” Her and the other acolytes unsheathed their warblades. Balthzar felt a moment of pity for them as he ignited both of his lightsabers. He felt a sliver of satisfaction. 

Vette and Nox took care of the lesser acolytes, Vette providing cover fire while Nox used her claws and teeth. Balthzar was free to fight Eskella. Even though Eskella had been on Korriban longer, Balthzar was the better fighter. Her anger, instead of using it, it blinded her. She was easily bested, but not before he and Vette were able to trade banter.

“So who's Tremel?” Vette asked, shooting an acolyte in the face.

“He brought me to Korriban ahead of schedule.” Balthzar parried an upward slash.

“Ah. So why'd Baras give the order?” Vette spun and elbowed an acolyte in the face who got too close. Nox took care of the dazed acolyte.

“His elitist views were traitorous to the Sith.”

“Enough!” Eskella lunged, aiming for Balthzar's chest.

“I get the feeling even if I had spared him, you would still be unhappy.” Balthzar said to her, easily deflecting her lunge.

“Shut up!” She snarled, sweat beading down her face. Balthzar finished her with a flourish, twisting his lightsaber and impaling her in the stomach. She fell, clutching the smoking hole.

The group caught their breath and continued on to face Darth Baras. Vette stayed back a little behind Balthzar, playing the part of cowed slave.

“I am beside myself. Not only did you get the Twi’lek to cooperate but you completed the task and claimed the ancient lightsaber.” Baras was laying on the complements a little too thick. Balthzar was suspicious.

“Vemrin was not in my chamber as I instructed. I take it he sought to stop you and claim the ancient weapon as his own.” 

“He tried and failed. Vemrin was nothing if not consistent.”

“Bravo. I see you may indeed become one of the strongest Sith in the galaxy. Your trials are over. You are now my apprentice.” 

Balthzar couldn't stop a smirk from spreading across his face. He was Sith! Finally! He felt a little giddy so you could forgive him for what he said next, “I can hardly wait to start, my master.”

“Good, because it's time to unleash you. This is only the beginning. With you as my right hand, we shall strike fear into the Empire’s enemies. I must convene with the Emperor and inform his of your progress.” The Emperor? Why would the Emperor care about some lowly apprentice like Balthzar? 

Baras handed his apprentice a small, square chip. “This shuttle pass will take you to Dromund Kaas. Meet me at the citadel there.”

“As you decree, my lord.” Balthzar crossed an arm over his chest and bowed his head.

“Take the Twi’lek slave as my gift. Do with her as you wish. If she’ll be of use, by all means, take her with you to Dromund Kaas.” Good. Balthzar was worried about Vette’s fate now that she had fulfilled her purpose in Baras’ eyes.

Baras turned to his desk, an obvious dismissal. Balthzar and his posse took their leave. 

Vette whistled. “Shoulder spikes? Really.”

Balthzar chuckled. “I know. I do not see the appeal.”

____________________

At the shuttle station, Balthzar flashed his lightsaber, a token of his full sith status, to the imperial soldier that stood guard. He gave a look to Vette and Nox before he shrugged, letting them board. After a short wait, the shuttle rattled and took off, taking them to the space station that hovered over Korriban.


End file.
